Interior Motives
by NaliaShine
Summary: Mercedes Jones is a young interior designer that's running a business with her best friend Kurt Hummel in the city of New York. She had it all friend's, a career and a beautiful apartment. An apartment she thought would be her new home...That is until she met her cocky, womanizing next door neighbor that makes it his mission to drive her crazy... in more ways than one!
1. Home Sweet Home

**I do not own glee.**

**I Hope you like it! -Cece**

* * *

**Thud..**

**Thud..**

**Thud..**

Was all Mercedes could hear while laying in bed. She'd been tossing and turning for the past hour attempting to get some rest for work but her rude neighbor and his 'guest' made it impossible for her to do so. It's been two months exactly since moving in to her new apartment and two months that she's been putting up with the nightly sound of a headboard hitting the opposite side of her bedroom wall. "Some of us has to fucking work in the morning!" Mercedes yelled at the top of her lungs. Mercedes knew there was no real point in doing so because they couldn't hear her and if they could they would just ignore the request anyway but she was desperate for some peace and quiet eventually she became so frustrated she opted for a night's rest on the couch in the living room although she could still hear the banging it would be more faint and tolerable. While laying on the couch she was brainstorming ways to get her neighbor to quiet down. She's tried everything from drowning out the sound with music to leaving a friendly note under his door asking him to keep the noise at a minimal to reporting him to the management nothing had worked and it even became worse after the note and the complaint to the manager. Aside from being annoyed with her rude neighbor she had to admit she was a bit impressed and turned on that the man next door seemed to have great stamina and put in lot's of work. Although she never actually seen the man she imagined he would have to be very desirable giving the variety of women she's witnessed come and go from his apartment in the past couple of months she's been here. _Lucky bitches_. She mumbled to herself before turning her body and throwing the pillows over her head in hopes of getting some sleep.

The next morning Mercedes was awaken by the sound of her phone ringing. She let out a groan while fumbling out of the bed making her way to the bathroom where her phone was.

Mercedes groggily answered . "H-hello" She debated on just hanging up and going back to bed but that quickly flew out of her mind when she heard the person on the other end yelling at her.

" Mercedes Janelle Jones what the hell are you still doing in bed! Did you forget we have a meeting with Mrs. Dorsey at two today? Are you trying to make me grow grey hair? I'm only 24 I don't need grey hair Mercedes I will kill you do you understand? Get your ass down here now! " _Shit_. Mercedes cursed under her breath while glancing over at the clock seeing she only had 45 minutes to get ready and make it to the meeting.

" Kurt please calm down I don't wanna have to slap you for talking to me crazy it slipped my mind okay I'm sorry. I had a horrible night. You know I live next to a damn jack rabbit just get to the meeting and I'll see you there I promise." She said while rummaging through her closet to looking for something to wear.

" Fine. Don't forget to bring the swatch book for the walls and tile in her foyer. She is obsessed with that being the first thing we do and the last thing we need is her trying to find another company to go through. I gotta go see you there."

" I got it Kurt don't worry bye." Ending the call she quickly threw her phone on the bed and ran in to the shower once out she threw on her outfit for the day. A black button down blouse paired with a form-fitting white pencil skirt with a black stripe going down her thigh and red pumps completing the look with subtle make-up and loose waves. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she nodded in agreement with her look of the day before heading out to the meeting.

Kurt and Mercedes had started their interior design business fresh out of college just as they had planned back in their high school days although it was not their first choice. Originally they wanted to pursue careers in music and theater but after Kurt was rejected by NYADA and Mercedes only being offered a development deal instead of the recording contract she was hoping for, they opted for their back up plan. After attending Syracuse University both majored in business and interior design shortly after graduating they created their business 'Interior Passions' along with Kurt's dad Burt Hummel who was a silent funding partner and Kitty Wilde who was Mercedes' sassy smart mouthed roommate back in college that was also majoring in interior design.

The door's to the elevator were closing when Mercedes heard a woman yelling for someone to hold them open. Mercedes quickly pushed the red stop button in the elevator for the woman completely forgetting she was pressed for time.

" Oh... my gosh...thank - thank you so much." The woman panted while trying to get her words out. Mercedes just stood there nodding with a confused look on her face. " Really- Thank you I'm late for work and these elevator's are awfully slow coming back up." She finished while pushing the button for the lobby not noticing it was already selected.

" No problem. Actually now that I think about it I probably just made myself late for work my partner is gonna kill me!" She said remembering the words Kurt had said earlier while looking at the time on her phone realizing she had 10 minutes to make it to her destination. " My name is Mercedes by the way. You new to the building?"

" Nice to meet you Mercedes i'm Penny and no actually I don't live here but a um ... a good friend of mine does. It was nice meeting you and thanks again." The woman said as she was walking out of the elevator.

Mercedes couldn't help but notice her walking over to hug a tall white man with piercing emerald green eyes and dirty blonde hair dressed in a tailored to perfection suit. She knew she was staring with her mouth open but Mercedes honestly couldn't care less the man was beautiful couldn't be no more than 25 years old she couldn't help but wonder if that was the 'friend' Penny was referring to in the elevator. Snapping out of her trance she looked at the clock in the lobby and realized she was late she quickly adjusted her purse on her shoulder while speed walking past the hugging couple.

Finally making it to Mrs. Dorsey's house Mercedes sighed in relief when she noticed that it was just her and Kurt's car in the driveway. She continued to the backyard where Kurt was.

" Took you long enough your lucky she isn't here yet! So what happened to you this morning?" Kurt said while looking at his fingernails.

" I told you. I live next door to a jack rabbit. I went through the whole night hearing the sound of his headboard hitting my wall , just like I do every night since moving in to that apartment. I'm seriously thinking about moving I've tried everything to get him to stop ...or at least quiet it down and nothing work's I give up." Mercedes vented while pacing back and forth then taking a seat next to Kurt looking at the small pond in the backyard.

" I'm not going to let you just give up your apartment because of a sex craved asshole. We'll find a way to get him to stop even if that means going over there banging on the door making a fool out of myself no one is going to drive my bestie out of her home... So changing the subject to something more _heureux_... I met someone!" Kurt said while clapping his hands with a cheesy grin. " His name is Blaine! He sings, acts, wear's bow ties, loves Broadway and has a very strange but amusing fascination with puppets... Also his eye's oh god Mercedes his eye's." He gushed while looking up dreamily holding his hands over his heart.

Mercedes giggled."I'm so happy for you! When did this happen? When can I meet him?"

" I met him last month. I was going for coffee we talked for a bit exchanged number's and then the rest was as they say _histoire! Y_ou'll meet him next week at my party ... Oh that's right I didn't tell you! I'm having a party. Santana, Britt, Tina and Mike are coming to visit from L.A... And um let's see.. Puck, Quinn, Artie and Sugar are coming in from Lima and dare I say Ms. Rachel Berry and Jesse are coming too." Kurt said while looking over to Mercedes to see her reaction to the mention of Rachel's name. She and Rachel never really got along but were on mutual ground. That changed after Brittany's graduation party and Mercedes' announcement to her friend's that she was only offered a development deal and not a recording contract. To everyone's surprise Rachel began laughing at he new's and before she could apologize to Mercedes' for finding humor in her supposed failure Santana went over and slapped her.

The smile quickly fell from Mercedes' face as she looked at her hand's then back at Kurt. " Is there something I missed? Who's birthday is it? Why is everyone coming? " She said trying to avoid the gut feeling she had. Mercedes knew why everyone was coming. They were coming to see_ her. H__er _opening night is next week.

Fiddling with his finger's he reluctantly answered his friend. " Look Mercedes. He started. " We all said we would be there for each other. We're family. All of us. And just like a family we have some relatives that are selfish and cold hearted... Hm...Actually there's only one." Kurt trailed off he was now the one pacing back and forth.

" Spit it out Kurt." Mercedes said in harsh tone.

" Rachelsopeningnightforfunnygirlisnextweek!" He said sighing in relief. "We all promised Mercedes including you."

She saw Kurt's point. It was true and as much as she wanted to be mad at Kurt she couldn't be. He was doing what he was best at. Being a good friend. " I know Kurt. Even though I can't stand the troll I did make a promise to everyone in that club so I will be there."

45 minutes had passed and Mercedes and Kurt began to wonder if Mrs. Dorsey was going to show for the meeting they tried calling and texting but she didn't respond. Leaving a note behind Mercedes and Kurt began to gather their thing's to leave just as they heard the gate to the back yard close.

"So sorry for my tardiness. Botox ran a little longer than expected."

Kurt muffled a laugh while Mercedes let out a huff as they once again took their seat's to begin work.

**Later that Night..**

" So in the lobby this morning I seen this cute guy ... Shit I'm lying. He was a down right sin to look at Kurt! I stood there like a idiot staring at him mouth open and all. Everything about him was gorgeous... His eye's his lips and oh my god if you was there to see him in the suit he had on this Blaine guy you're dating would be totally irrelevant!" Mercedes said while twirling the spaghetti around her fork. She and Kurt would have alternating month's where they would go to each others house for dinner and girl talk this month it was her turn.

" I highly doubt I would leave my Blaine for this guy he's the total package wait til' you see him. But why didn't you use you feminine wiles to lure him in and you know what I'm talking about so don't try denying anything . That little flirty smile you give a guy when your interested and then u just so happen need to walk past him while adjusting your boobs in whatever tempting top you're wearing. It's your signature move." He said while giving her a sly smile.

She let out a laugh at Kurt's truth." Well I might have , had I been given the chance! He was hugging this girl Penny that I met on the elevator on my way down to the lobby this morning. They looked happy. Beside's I doubt I'll see him again she doesn't stay in the building and he probably was just here to pick her up or something."

**Thud...**

**Thud...**

**THUD...**

" Oh my god!What the hell is that?!" Kurt said while frantically getting up to look around Mercedes' apartment.

" Oh that? Yeah Kurt meet my neighbor headboard." She said chuckling. " I told you! it never fails. You thought I was exaggerating it's THAT bad!"

" This is friggin ridiculous Mercedes! You can't just let this guy do this! It's rude, it's disgusting...and a bit sexy actually..er uh I mean...Why haven't you talked to this guy like actually talked to him not through a damn note? And how on earth do you live here for two months and not set eye's on a person you live next to?"

" I've tried and he's never there beside what the hell am I going to say? ' Excuse me neighbor I never met. I'm trying to sleep so I would appreciate it if you could please chill on the fucking or you know at least move your bed to another wall. Yeah? Okay thank you it was nice finally meeting you!' " Mercedes said sarcastically.

" PERFECT! Now let's go tell him."

Kurt grabbed Mercedes hand and pulled her to the door. Mercedes was dressed in her pajamas and still had her fork in her other hand. She tugged her hand free of Kurt's and began walking back over to her sofa.

"Your crazy! I'm not about to go over to that man's house in my pajamas and I'm not going while he's having sex! It can wait."

" Mercedes Jones if you don't get your pretty little ass over here I will literally drag you! I may look scrawny but I take kick boxing and fencing classes i'm stronger than you think don't test me! All you've done is put this off I'm here now so we are doing this tonight so get your ass up and let's go!"

Once again taking Mercedes' hand in his he dragged her to the door and walked with her over to the mans apartment.

"This is crazy Kurt! Let's just go back and finish our dinner and talk about the plans for this party of yours." She said while trying to pull Kurt in the opposite direction.

" If you don't want to say anything to him then don't , but i'll be damned if I let you go to bed like this again."

Before she knew it Kurt was banging on her neighbor's door.

"Hi my friend lives nex- OH..MY..GOD!" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow and his head cocked to the side.

The man looked at them smiling while taking notice of Mercedes." Hello" He said shifting his eye's between the two."I think I seen your friend earlier in the lobby actually. You looked absolutely delicious in that outfit this morning." He said giving Mercedes a devilish smile that made her melt.

Mercedes felt as if she wanted to faint. Her face was hot and she felt herself shaking a bit. Nothing prepared her for this! Nothing prepared her for the reveal that her neighbor was the sexy man from earlier as much as she wanted to jump on him she kept her composure while looking at him. _Oh god this is going to be hard_. She thought to herself.

"She ..um..we um we w-wa-was wondering if you c-could uh. Damn." A stuttering and very red-faced Kurt looked over to Mercedes and mouthed 'take me now'.

The man was leaned on the door frame crossed armed with a smuggish grin waiting for someone to speak.

Mercedes shook her head and huffed preparing herself to speak. Kurt was clearly too taken by the vision of the man standing before him. " What my friend here is trying to say is that I live next door to you have been for the past two month's and since being here I can't sleep and it's just getting ridiculous so I would appreciate it if you could quiet it down a bit." She said relieved she told him the right thing instead of thought's that were currently running through her mind.

"Quiet what down?" The man said while pushing himself off the door frame.

"EXCUSE ME WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUIET 'WHAT' DOWN?" Mercedes was mad and confused as to why the man was pretending not to know what he's been doing." YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING AND I'D BE DAMNED IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO JUST STAND HERE AND BELIEVE THAT YOU DON'T!"

The man let out a chuckle and walked into Mercedes' personal space. While Kurt stood by licking his lips, still staring and red-faced.

He looked down at Mercedes and bit his lip while inching a bit closer to her, almost touching body to body." Look darlin' I don't know what you're talking about but if you'd like your more than welcome to come inside and demonstrate what you've been hearing." He said looking directly into Mercedes' big brown eyes.

Mercedes felt her panties begin to moisten as she heard his word's and his southern drawl. Had she been a little lighter he would have been faced with a noticeably blushing Mercedes. Attempting to keep her composer she cleared throat and pushed the man away. That alone was a mistake she could feel his firm abs through the t-shirt he was wearing. " Look 'darlin' I don't know who in the hell you think you are but I can assure you that won't be happening and as I was saying please can you and your company keep it down.. I work morning's and I can't take this anymore!" She didn't allow herself to look in to his green eye's instead she looked at Kurt while speaking.

" It's a shame you won't demonstrate for me but that's fine. Please call me Sam. My company and I will attempt to be quiet but I can't make any promises . Also I know you work morning's I heard you scream it last night. May I say you sound lovely screaming. Wonder what you would sound like putting a name to it?" Sam said licking his bottom lip.

" Your sick! " Mercedes scoffed. "Don't talk to me like that! You don't know me and at the rate your going you never will! Like I said tone it the fuck down that's all I came here to say. You have a nice night perv!" She finished while pulling a dazed and flirtatiously waving Kurt back to her apartment.

Before opening the door she heard Sam slightly yelling from his door. " Aw what no name to go with your pretty face? No worries I'll see you again soon number 308." With that Sam smiled and closed his door.

Mercedes was cursing up a storm she was raging with anger at Sam's bold and cocky attitude it made everything about him become ugly._Not everything_.She thought before shaking her head at herself she was disgusted at herself for being attracted to someone like that. Looking in to the living room she realized Kurt was no longer there. Searching around her apartment for Kurt she entered her bedroom and heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom realizing he was taking a assumed it was a cold one.

She was making her way back to the living to clean up when she heard _it _louder than ever.

**THUD...**

**THUD...**

**THUD..**

"Fucking asshole!" She yelled at the wall while walking over to her stereo.

* * *

**French translation's**

**heureux: happy **

**histoire: history **

**So what did you guy's think? Please let me know in the review's or messages. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow night and I plan on posting to this story 2-3 time's a week ending it around 25-30 chapters. **


	2. Plan's Within A Party

**Still don't own Glee still don't want to...**

**Happy Reading! - Cece**

* * *

It's been a week since Sam had his encounter with number 308. He could still smell her lingering scent in his doorway every time he went out or had to open the door . He found it hard to concentrate on his work and daily activities because his mind always wandered to the image of her walking away from his door that night, she had a backside that made him forget his name and a sassy attitude that made him hard on impact she was definitely something different. He needed to get her out of his system! The lust for her body to be on his and the need to feel their slick sweat between each other's bodies was becoming too much for him and the girl's he had at the moment just weren't doing it for him. They had no curves and fake breast's not that Sam had a problem with fake one's but seeing 308's real breast's made him yearn for a change and in order for him to get what he wanted from her he was going to make her his new 'buddy' but first he needed to get rid of 2 out of the 3 he already had. Sam had girl's he called 'buddies' he didn't like the term 'friend's with benefits' because to be honest none of them were actual friend's just girl's he picked out of a club and fucked time to time...except for Penny. Penny used to work at Starbuck's and every time Sam came in for his coffee she would make it a habit of writing her number on his cup everyday until he called her .Sam thought the chick was kind of crazy but she was cute to say the least she was good to talk to on some occasions although she suffered from MTF syndrome (More than Friend's syndrome) which was unfortunate because he would always have to shut her down when it came to labeling 'them' as anything more than what they really were. He hadn't been in a relationship for two year's and he didn't plan on breaking the streak with her or anyone else for that matter anytime soon he was content with the no strings attached lifestyle he didn't have to worry about anyone's feelings...including his own.

Sam was getting ready for his day when he came up with the plan to pursue his mystery woman through her friend that came with her that night. Looking back to that night and remembering how infatuated Kurt was with him he knew he could get some information out of him and he was going to use that to his advantage. Leaving his apartment he was making his way to the elevator's when he saw a familiar face coming from the elevator with one other person, it was number 308's friend and some woman who looked to be Hispanic, she was wearing a red form-fitting dress that made him look her over a couple time's but her body wasn't much compared to Mercedes' yes she had curves but not enough. He quickly pushed his thought's aside and took this as his chance.

Approaching the man he noticed he stopped walking and began staring while whispering something to his friend. "Hello Sir." He said in a low voice while smiling.

Kurt felt like the wind had been knocked out of him from the moment Sam opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to say hello but his brain wasn't functioning he didn't know what was happening. "H-Heh.." was all he could say while waving wildly at Sam. Kurt had to admit not even Blaine had this effect on him it was something about this man that made him want to dump Blaine and hope and pray by miracle he could conceive this man's children even though he knew it wasn't possible.

Sam snapped his finger's in front of the now drooling man's face. "Are you okay? You were kind of just drooling." He knew if he had a chance to getting through to number 308 her friend would be the answer. " Anyway's I just wanted to say a quick hello and please tell that fine friend of yours I say hello as well and that I hope we can talk again soon." He said while looking from Kurt to the woman who was with him.

Kurt pulled himself together and finally gave the man a decent response. " S-sure I'll um I'll tell her for you." He manged to say without passing out but was now leaning on Santana for support to stand.

The hall became silent for a bit and Sam decided to continue to the elevator's when he heard Santana say something.

" So are we just going to ignore how huge this guy's lips are? I've been standing here biting my tongue for about 5 minutes and just can't take it anymore I mean damn boy! " Santana said while chuckling then realizing the man standing in front of her was the one responsible for Mercedes losing it last week."Oh hold up! You're the prick that stepped to my girl the other night! The one that's been keeping her up for the past 2 month's and not in the wanky kind of way! You got some nerve talking to Kurt but ya know I guess you should be glad because had it been Mercedes your ass wouldn't still be standing there you'd be laid out taking a fist induced nap." She hissed stepping a little closer to him.

Sam laughed and rubbed the stubble on his chin." The word's your friend...Mercedes right? Thank's for that by the way I was wondering what her name was and you just told me." He said giving her a smuggish expression." The word's Mercedes and I had exchanged isn't any of your business sweetheart so why don't you just stay out of it and continue to stand there looking pretty." Sam said becoming annoyed. "And next time you want to insult someone don't lick your lip's and eye fuck them before saying it." He bent down lining his mouth with her ear."It just show's how bad you want what your insulting." Sam was now whispering the last word's before letting out a chuckle.

Kurt was now tracing his own lip's with his finger's.

Santana was seething she never fought so hard to keep from striking someone before."Oh screw you! You better be glad we got's to be going , don't let me catch your conceited ass out in this hall or I swear I'll go all Lima Height's on you honey." She said now stepping in the man's personal space and waving her hand's in his face then turning to Kurt snapping her finger's." Kurt let's go! Pick your va -jay-jay up off the floor." She sent a death glare Sam's way before walking away with Kurt.

Sam's plan was in motion and by the end of the week he would have Mercedes in his bed . He was turning to head to the elevator when he heard Kurt's voice call out his name.

Kurt was running to Sam as if his life depended on it , He shoved a piece of paper in his hand. " AVA Lounge on the corner of 55th and Broadway be there tonight at 11." he finished, breathing heavily as he watched the elevator door's close between him and Sam.

Sam was clenching the piece of paper in his hand smiling like he just won the lottery. _Things are going better than expected_. He thought to himself. He was going to use tonight to get to Mercedes and Instead of having her in his bed by the end of the week as he originally anticipated he was going to have her tonight , He was going to give her the best sex of her life and then there would be no way she could turn him down when he makes his proposition.

Getting off of the elevator Sam made his way to the valet to pick up his car.

The valet greeted him with a big smile."How are you today Mr. Evan's?"

Sam couldn't help but grin at the question. " Absolutely perfect!" With that Sam got in his car and drove off.

**Back at Mercedes' Apartment...**

Mercedes was at her place with Puck waiting for Santana and Kurt to arrive with their outfit's for the party tonight. Mercedes and the rest of the glee girl's went out earlier in the morning to get their hair done and have a little spa time which was something she didn't do so often. She was excited for tonight even with Rachel being there she decided to look past that, she wasn't going to let anyone kill her buzz . Mercedes was high on happiness. This week had gone perfectly with the exception of the rudeness that was still going on next door she spent the past week at Kurt's place and had the best sleep she's had in the past two month's. The design for Mrs. Dorsey's foyer was going great and they had two other contacts who were interested in doing business with them, all was good. Mercedes blocked out the event that occurred last week between her and Sam he wasn't worth the brain power , but that doesn't mean she didn't have something planned for neighbor.

Mercedes was washing the dishes when she felt a pair of eye's on her knowing the only people in the apartment were her and Puck.

" May I help you Puckerman?" She said smiling at him with her hand's still in the dish water.

" Nah mama I'm good. Just standing here admiring." Puck said leaning himself against the kitchen counter with his hand's in his pockets. Puck has always had a thing for Mercedes, yeah they dated for like a week back in high school but it was for all the wrong reason's. He always felt there could have been something more between them but he was too caught up on being popular and caring what other people think. Where as Mercedes was the opposite she didn't give a damn what anyone thought about her she didn't care too much for a 'status' and that's what Puck liked most about her she never had to try to be someone she wasn't she was always just herself. It also didn't hurt that once they became senior's she slimmed down a bit but kept all the sexy curves that made the men go crazy and it only got better as she became older.

Mercedes shot him a knowingly look she knew how Puck felt about her but they're friend's and it's not something that she was willing to jeopardize for a 'maybe' their friendship meant much more to her than that. " Well I hope you're enjoying the view." She giggled splashing a bit of water in his face. " I just hope whatever is running through that crazy mind of your's is rated G." She finished while drying her hand's .

" Aw come on! That's impossible when it come's to you Cede's. But I think you know that." He said while walking up to her then tracing his finger's around her collar-bone.

"Puck...don-" Just before puck was about go in for a kiss they heard Santana come in.

Mercedes quickly backed back and began wiping the counter tops.

" Please don't stop whatever that was on my behalf it looked like it was about to get freaky up in here and I wouldn't mind a show." Santana teased.

" Chill Santana nothing like that was happening. Puck and I... We were just talking...Catching up." She said looking over to Puck giving him a half-smile.

Puck stood by watching the two talk but he couldn't ignore the fact that he felt a pang in his chest when he heard Mercedes' word's . They weren't just talking she knew that he was going to kiss her.

" Mhm whatever you say wheezy! We both know that when sharknado here isn't going after Quinn ,he comes straight for you. It's always been you and Quinn one of you not sure which one yet but one of y'all are going to be Mrs. Puckerman and judging by the look on his face right now I'm going to say it's you." She said while taking a seat at the table giving them both a knowing look.

Mercedes ignored Santana's word's and quickly noticed Kurt wasn't with her at first she thought he was just getting stuff for the party out of the car but after 10 minutes passed she began to worry that something had happened.

" Uh Santana where the hell is Kurt?" She asked crossing her arm's.

" Shit if I know! Last time I saw him he was walking behind me. I'm sure he's probably just walking super slow. The boner he got from Lisa Rinna looked super painful!" Santana snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Puck chimed in.

" Santana Who in the hell is Lisa Rinna because I highly doubt you're talking about the actual person?" Mercedes was becoming impatient and wanted answer's.

" Calm your tit's wheezy and Puck...just stop." Santana snickered." We ran in to that dick neighbor of your's and Lady Hummel got all hot and bothered couldn't speak worth a damn , and might I add for someone who look's like he does he's carrying an impressive package... I felt a tingle " She shrugged while filing her nail's.

The room got quiet at Santana's remark.

" Anyway's we need to think of a way to teach that asshole a lesson. He was all kind's of bold when I approached him and I don't like it!"

" Yeah I'm all for a little revenge!" Puck shot up." It's been awhile since the Puckster's been able to get mischievous and the bad boy in me is screaming for a little release." He said while rubbing his hand's together smiling.

Mercedes had thought all week how exactly she was going to pay him back , it may not get him to completely stop but it was definitely going to get her message across. Just as Mercedes was about to speak she heard her front door close.

**" **Um - hey sorry... I uh dropped something back by the elevator's and had to go look for it." Kurt couldn't lie to save his life or anyone else's for that matter , he began jiggling the zipper on his jacket and looking in the fridge to avoid eye contact with Mercedes.

" Uh uh Kurt , look at me..." _Shit_. Kurt cursed under his breath."What the hell did you do? You can't lie to me that's why I can't never have a successful surprise party!" Mercedes said stepping closer to him with her hands on her hip's.

Kurt began to feel sick he didn't want to tell Mercedes what he had done be but didn't see a point in lying about it either so taking a deep breath he began to confess. "Mercedes you know you're my sister from another mister right? ...Right? " Kurt asked pleading for a response. Mercedes stood silent with her arm's crossed. Kurt gulped. " Okay well you are and um... Oh god just please, please don't be mad?" Kurt pleaded , he knew this wasn't going to be good , he now had all three set of eye's in the room staring at him.

" Kurt I swear if yo-.."

Kurt cut her off and gave her a quick hug before backing back for when he needed to run.

" Oh shit , this is big." Santana said excitedly.

" Oh hell yeah!" Puck said just as enthusiastically .

Letting out one more breath his confession came out like word vomit. " I invited Sam to the party tonight! I'm so sorry Mercedes I don't know what the hell I was thinking. It's just - he ..uh he was standing there looking all gorgeous dressed to perfection and then I looked in his eye's and when Santana and I started walking back I ran back and gave him the address. Please don't hate me I'm sorry.. Love you!" He said walking up to Mercedes with his arm's open to give her another hug but she quickly mushed him. He could see the rage build in her face.

" Kurt." She said sweetly while holding the bridge of her nose." Kurt...I know you wouldn't do that to me right? This is all just a twisted joke that you and Santana are trying to pull on me? ...RIGHT?" She waited for a response but the room was quiet. " OH HELL TO THE NO KURT! I KNOW! I KNOW ! YOU DONE LOST YOUR DAMN EVER- LOVING MIND HOW COULD YOU WHAT DID I DO TO YOU ?"

Before Mercedes could finish her sentence Kurt was gone running in to the living room with her behind him hot on his trail.

" Cedes don't kill him! He still has to alter my dress!" Santana cried as she was chasing after Mercedes and Kurt. Meanwhile puck stood by laughing and enjoying the show.

Mercedes was circling the sofa trying to catch Kurt she didn't know what would possessed him to do such a thing , she knew the man was fine and yes he has hypnotizing eye's but even she stood her ground when it came to him , she felt a bit betrayed that is until she realized Kurt may have just helped her set her plan in motion on taking revenge on Sam.

" Damn Aretha you fast as hell...Shit." Santana said panting trying to grasp her breath.

Kurt hadn't noticed Mercedes stopped running he was still running through house until he heard her call out for him , she sounded calm.

" Thank you Kurt , you helped me more than you know!" She said walking over giving Kurt a peck on the cheek.

"Hold up! What the hell is going on? You was about to pulverize Kurt now your all calm.. you're kind of scaring me... and that's saying a lot." Puck knew something was up with Mercedes she had a devious smile plastered across her face , all he knew is that he wanted in on whatever she had been planning in the beautiful little head of her's.

Mercedes began to chuckle and shook her head a bit before exiting the living room to give the rest of the glee club a call to come over , leaving Kurt , Santana and Puck in the room with 'what the fuck' face's. 45 Minutes had passed and now the glee club was sitting in Mercedes' living room listening to her plan. Sugar couldn't help but laugh she though it was brilliant.

" Hold up so you and the rest of the girl's are going to perform that sexy ass song and you're going to pretty much seduce him while Puck come's back and br -" Santana pinched a very loud Artie's lip's shut.

" Ssshh! Damn Artie! Look I told y'all the plan and I don't want Kurt to know or he might tell Sam that man turn him to jelly so all he know's is that we'll be performing. So all of you go and get ready we'll meet up at the lounge."

After everyone was clued in on what was going to happen at the party the girl's went over the song a few time's before they all said their goodbye's and left to begin getting ready for the night.

**TWO HOUR'S LATER ...**

Sam had arrived to lounge and was surprised how packed the place was walking in he was greeted by a bouncer and a woman who escorted him to the rooftop where the party was. Sam was dressed in a crisp white button shirt and black slack's he wasn't exactly sure what he was suppose to wear so he kept it between casual and dressy. Once he reached the rooftop he seen a slew of people who were dancing and grinding to the music playing. Sam fished his way through the crowd looking for the one person he came to see when he finally spotted Mercedes his mouth went dry and he was at a loss of word's. The vision that stood before him was too much to handle she was wearing a backless red mini dress that accentuated all of her curves and shapely thighs paired with fiery red and black pump's that made her calves pop and his dick twitch.

Sam noticed Mercedes was talking to some guy with a Mohawk they seemed to be very _close _but it was all good in his book he didn't care who the guy was just as long as he didn't come in between him making her his new 'buddy'.

Finally deciding to walk up to Mercedes he took a deep breath and made his way over hoping it would be the second step to completing his plan.

" Hey sexy" He said coming up behind her poking her side's causing her to squeal." I know you might not want to but um can we talk for a minute? " Sam asked softly grabbing her wrist while Puck stood by side eyeing him with a clenched fist and jaw.

Mercedes jumped when Sam's hand came in contact with her skin she felt a shock that surged between them but quickly brushed it off. " Sure. It'll have to be quick I'm performing in about 5 minutes or so." Sam was shocked that she agreed and couldn't help but look a little confused.

Mercedes looked back at Puck giving him a wink signaling it was time to set everything in motion. She watched as Puck hesitantly turned away to leave.

Sam noticed the exchange between the two and clenched his jaw not really knowing why the exchange bothered him. He walked her over by the tables so they cold have a little privacy. "Look .. I know I came on a little strong last week but I had good reason I mean have you seen yourself? And beside's that I'm blunt I say what's on my mind no matter how good or bad it may sound. It was the middle of the night and I was in the middle of something when you and your friend came by." Sam saw Mercedes cringe at the mention of his sexual action's."Well I guess you already knew that. Anyway I was horny and then you came over in your pajamas that were very revealing and tempting it just did all sort's of thing's to me and it would be a very big understatement if I was to say I was a little turned on by you. Now just so you know I'm not going to apologize for anything I did or said because I'm not sorry so it would be bullshit if I were to say it but I am going to say the way you look in that dress right now is sinful and I would love nothing more than to see where my hand's would guide me if I were to let them wander. Mercedes - you can act like you don't want me to touch you and you can fight it all you want but the way you're breath hitched say's otherwise." Sam was speaking in a raspy whisper tone he stepped closer to Mercedes still holding on to her wrist.

Mercedes made an audible gulp she was losing her mind! Her head was telling her one thing but her body was saying another. As he stepped closer he looked directly in to her brown eye's and she looked directly in to his green one's he began to feel her chest heave. The moment was so intense it was like everyone vanished from around them. Mercedes' body became hot , her palms were sweating and she felt thing's happening between her leg's. It was like sex without the physical contact. Mercedes stepped back and began to fan her self while lifting the hair off of her neck Sam chuckled and that sent her in to a deeper heat. " Um ...It's uh forgotten Sam , okay?... Not really something I'm trying to um..t-talk about tonight." She managed to get her word's out although her throat was dry. "I really should be making my way to the stage like I said I'm performing and my friend's are waiting." Mercedes was holding on to the railing of balcony for dear life it took everything in her to not rip his shirt open and whip off his belt, she began to rapidly walk back towards the stage when she felt him grab her from behind and press his body against her's. She couldn't let this happen! There was a plan she needed to stick to the plan! Mercedes turned around and laid a gentle hand on his chest pushing him away shaking her head no.

"Tell me you don't want it... I'll leave just say it." He whispered pulling her body back to his, his lip's now hovering over her neck and chin he felt her body shiver and that was all the confirmation he needed.

She was shocked by Sam's word's but the feel of his breath against her skin and his lip's almost touching her neck made her let out a small whimper. Mercedes was wondering why the hell her feet stopped working there was nothing actually keeping her from moving. _Now I know how Kurt feels!_

"That wasn't an answer darlin'." Sam said in response to her whimper."Say it. Tell me you don't want me to pin you to the wall and rip off that pretty little dress your teasing me in and take you right here." He growled flicking his tongue on her ear lobe.

Mercedes found it hard to speak she was now soaking wet and her nipple's were hard to the point that they became painful. Gathering all of her strength she hoped and prayed that she could say what was needed and leave before she was standing in a puddle. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke. " Sam.." His eye's widened hearing her say his name in the low tone she was speaking in. _If she only knew! _" I need to go but thank's for the ..talk." Mercedes turned her back to his front to walk away but she didn't realize just how close she was to him, they were so close that when turning to walk away her ass brushed against his very hard dick. Mercedes heard him let out a gasp she looked back only to be met with a pair of darker green eye's filled with lust. At that point Mercedes had no doubt in her mind that tonight was going to be a long and eventful night.

* * *

**Sooooo both Mercedes and Sam have plan's in motion what do ya think?**

**I know, I'm mean for ending it here but I had to, it started to get a bit heated between them and it's not time for that yet lol. Next chapter we're going to see the girl's perform their 'special' number which will be super sexy (I'll give you a hint. It's a TLC song and the last word of the song title is somewhere in this author's note) We'll see what exactly Mercedes has Puck doing and the outcome of that. Also we're going to be introduced to a very jealous and slightly un-hinged Penny a complete 360 from the girl Mercedes met on the elevator as well as get caught up with a couple of the member's from glee club.**

**Thank you all for the positive feedback on this story it made my day reading the review's and it was just a surprise seeing the reaction to it, so thank you again!**

**Next chapter will be up Wednesday or Thursday not sure yet but please continue leaving reviews and sending me messages you're idea's and encouragement help's me with all of this more than you can imagine! - Cece**


	3. Making Amend's

**I will never own Glee... Or the song used in this chapter**

**The song used is longer than what I remembered so I had to cut it down. If it ends weird I'm sorry I tried lol.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Mercedes, Santana's been looking for you we were supposed to start 10 minutes ago!" Tina said as she and Sugar was walking on to the balcony. The silence that surrounded Mercedes and Sam was suddenly filled with gasps as Tina and Sugar walked in to see their friend very passionately kissing who they believed was the enemy. Mercedes hurriedly backed away from Sam straightening out her dress and clearing her throat before dashing out of the room walking past a confused Sugar and Tina, Tina quickly followed after as did Sugar but not before she could give Sam a piece of her mind.

Mercedes was quickly weaving through the people blocking the stage not noticing Tina and Sugar were right behind her. Tina shouted for Mercedes to stop causing her to slow her pace down. "Mercedes ...What the hell was that?" Tina asked Sugar nodded in agreement.

She never found it so hard to respond to a question before to be honest she didn't even know what that was, she only knew that it felt good and that she liked it but she didn't want anyone else knowing that. Mercedes sighed. "I'm sure you know what a kiss is I mean you and Mike constantly going at it and Sugar I'm pretty sure it's what led to you getting pregnant!"

The three women became silent.

Sugar was frozen she hadn't told anyone the news since arriving to New York."Wait what?... W-who told you? Uh- it was Artie wasn't it? Dammit I wanted to tell everyone!" She said stomping her foot."Anyway don't change the subject! I could have sworn you were the one who wanted to put that pig in his place after how he talked to you and now we walk out there to find you kissing him! I know part of the plan was to get his attention, stall time and seduce him a bit but damn that's what the song is for not your lip's!" Sugar said crossing her arm's.

"Yeah Cede's, we get that he's hot and literally oozes sex but that doesn't change who he is an ignorant asshole that doesn't deserve your time or attention in any way. You gave him his chance the night you POLITELY asked him to be quiet and he fucked it up by being a jerk so after this is done tonight cut your ties because someone like that Cedes isn't worth lowering your standard's for." Tina finished.

Mercedes had to admit hearing the truth stung mainly because it's been 8 month's since she's had attention from any guy that wasn't Puck. Her last relationship was a joke and the one before that was so short that she didn't even know if she could call it a relationship. It was just her luck that when a guy did become interested in her it would be a sex craved maniac that couldn't hold a conversation without making sex references.

" I'm so sorry Sugar I shouldn't have put your business out there like that. Artie told me to keep it a secret and I blew it."She said apologetically."I get what you guy's are saying and you're right I need to get my head out of the gutter! I know Sam isn't for me. It was just that the attention was nice ya know? I know I have Kurt but even he has a boyfriend now and I'm just here being THAT girl who sits at home obsessing over work or binge-watching a random show on Netflix . After the song I'll do what I need to do. I'm not desperate enough to let myself fall someone like that."

" Don't think about it so much Mercedes. Let me tell you when Artie and I broke up I threw myself at the first guy who gave me the slightest sign of interest so you're better than I was. Just don't tell Artie!" Sugar laughed. "I'm fortunate enough to say that we found our way back to each other and it's only a matter of time before you find 'that' guy who will binge-watch Netflix with you. We're young there's no rush some of us just find love faster than other's but that doesn't mean it won't ever happen." She said giving a small smile.

Forgetting that they had a song to perform the girl's went about discussing Sugar's pregnancy until they were approached by and angry Santana.

Santana ran in to the girl's dressed in a blue and black corset tutu dress paired with thigh high tight's and dark blue stilettos."I know y'all done went coo coo!I been searching around every inch of this place for you guys for the past 20 minutes and here you are chatting away! Got me walking around this place looking like a damn Las Vegas pussy cat doll! I'm getting tired and Britt's and I have a flight to catch tomorrow so apúrate! "

**Back on Sam's side of the club...**

_Fuck!Fuck!Fuck! FUUUUCK! _

Was all Sam could assume he was a little upset would be a joke he was infuriated. Mercedes could have been his! Everything was going as planned she was right where he wanted her before her friend's came to save the day. It was obvious that her cock-blocking friend's weren't going to let her out of their sight's for the rest of the night Mercedes' friend Sugar made sure he knew of it when she stood behind after Mercedes left. Disappointed with the major set back Sam decided to call it a night and go home to re-evaluate thing's.

It was refreshing having to work to get a girl to sleep with him usually girl's would get naked at his command without even knowing who he was. Never did he have to work to get a girl in his bed but he saw this as a challenge and he was well prepared to throw back anything that came his way when it came to didn't know why but he was determined to get her and he'd be damned if he didn't get what he wanted. Sam was working his way through the crowd to get back downstairs' but froze in place after the light's on the rooftop were shut off and a familiar song began to play. Mercedes' word's from earlier suddenly echoed in his head.

It completely slipped Sam's mind that she was putting on a performance with her friend's and he was more than a little curious. The florescent lights that once lit the party were now replaced with red, blue and purple light's the party had become silent except for a couple of whistles and cat calls. Growing more and more eager Sam made his way to the front of the stage where the glee guy's were waiting to see their women grace the stage.

The light's once again went out and were replaced with red spot lights on all of the girl's. The women were sporting different colored corset dresses identical to Santana's and a matching pair of shoes. Sam gulped at the sight of the ladies. The temperature seem to have raised a few degrees causing Sam to feel hot and unbutton the first few button's of his shirt

**[**Mercedes**]**

**I know that you want me I can**

**See it in your eyes**

**You might as well be honest**

**'Cause the body never lies**

She began to sing in a low sultry tone while slowly sliding her finger tips up the microphone stand staring directly at Sam. The crowd began to roar.

**Tell me your secrets and I'll**

**I'll tell you mine**

**I'm feelin' quite sexy**

**And I want you for tonight**

Jesse and Blaine were standing on each end of the stage extending out their hand's to help the ladies one by one off of the stage. Once down each woman paired up with a man. Sugar sat on Artie's lap, Santana and Brittany teamed up on some random guy who was all smile's, Tina had Mike mesmerized, Rachel walked over to Jesse teasing the ruffles of her dress, Quinn grabbed her date Joe by his tie and Mercedes made her way over to a surprised Sam.

All of the girl's walked behind their men and wrapped their hand's around them slipping their hand's under the guy's shirt's and slowly caressed up their ab's. All the men made audible gasps the girl's removed their hand's and began seductively dancing around them.

**[**Santana and Brittany**]**

_**If I move too fast**_

_**(Too fast) **_

_**Just let me know**_

**(Just let me know) **

_**'Cause it means you move too slow**_

_**I like some excitement**_

_**And I like a man that goes**_

All the other women in the audience began to give the glee ladies dirty look's some even called out foul names all of that was quickly put to rest when Santana and Brittany walked over to one of the jealous women boyfriend's. Santana removed his shirt and sang in his ear pushing her body against his while looking directly at his girlfriend giving her a devilish smile Brittany began to whine her body down the front of his body causing him to bite down on his lip, the woman flipped them off and stormed away.

_**[**__ALL__**]**_

**Baby it's yours**

**(All yours)**

**If you want it tonight**

**I'll give you the red light special**

**All through the night**

**Baby it's yours**

**(All yours)**

**If you want it tonight**

**Just come through my door**

**Take off my clothes**

**And turn on the red light**

Sam was turned on, confused and happy all at the same time. If this is what he had got for kissing her he wanted to know what he would've gotten for taking it a step further! Mercedes had him in a trance as she continued to sing and grind against him occasionally bending over in front of him to pop her ass against his crotch to tease him. The man didn't bother blinking he couldn't if he tried she was putting him under a spell so much so he hadn't realized that he nor any of the other guy's who were paired off were now shirtless. It wasn't like Sam to just stand their and let a woman take control he was always the dominant one so taking a shot he attempted to let his hand's wonder but Mercedes quickly tapped it causing him to snatch it away and after a few tries he gave up letting her take full control.

**Meanwhile**** At Mercedes' Apartment Complex...**

Puck was on his way back to the party he was feeling great about himself,it had been awhile since Puck was able to doing anything like this and it felt good almost too good.

After leaving Mercedes to talk and distract Sam from coming home he left to go back to Mercedes' apartment building. Once there Puck broke in to Sams apartment and headed to his bedroom and then to his bed. Puck unscrewed the railing to Sams bed frame and head-board in hopes of it falling apart once Sam laid on it. After finishing the bed Puck still wasn't satisfied he felt there should have been more to it but he came fully prepared with rope and a bucket in hand, Rigging his head-board to pull on the string when it collapsed so the big bucket of water would pour over Sam when he fell._Hope lover boy get's the message_.Puck said to himself mischievously smiling. Puck was making his way out Sam's apartment when he saw a big bowl full of magnum condom's._I'll take these_. He said while taking the bowl and exiting the apartment.

"Excuse me!"Puck heard a woman call out behind him but decided to ignore her."Hello! Sir. Excuse me! Where did you get that bowl?" The woman said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Puck turned around looking at her hand placed on his shoulder then back at her."Not that it's any of your damn business but it's my girlfriend's bowl." He said brushing her hand off of him."The condoms are mine." He shrugged sporting a cheesy grin.

The woman looked at him with doubt and began to walk closer to him."Oh?... Well what if I told you I know where that bowl really comes from? Not only do I know what apartment that came from I also know who sent you to do it!" She said placing her hand's on her hip's."I know all about the little fall out your friend Mercedes had with my Sammy-Pooh!" She said pointing her finger at Puck almost touching his nose.

Puck chuckled at the woman's detective work he found it amusing that Sam had her playing security."I don't care where you THINK it came from like I said it's my girl's so you can kick all that scooby doo shit you're making me late to a party. Bye now!" Puck rolled his eye's and walked away heading back to the party.

**Back At The Party...**

" I swear that performance almost turned me straight!... Almost!"Blaine looked over to Kurt to reassure him he was in no way interested in women.

" Yeah that uh...that was s-something." Mike said clearly still mesmerized by the performance.

Artie sucked his teeth at Mike and Blaine's comment's."Man these fool's don't know what they talkin' about y'all was fire I swear I felt my leg's move a little when y'all started dancing now that's saying somthin'!"All of the girl's began to laugh and giggle.

Mercedes felt Sam staring at her she fought hard not to turn around but there's was something about him that drew her eye's to him and as she suspected she was met with an intense stare almost as if he was looking right through her. Sam began walking towards Mercedes but to his surprise she met him half way.

Sam looked Mercedes over taking in the outfit she had worn while singing."You were great! That voice you got is something special. It literally blew me away!" He said sincerely.

" Oh please! We both know you weren't paying attention to my voice." Mercedes said while smiling at the ground."But thank you." Mercedes once again became lost in Sam's stare as silence surrounded the two of them.

" Have breakfast with me tomorrow." Mercedes' mouth fell open at Sam's invention."You know you want to it'll be just you and me no interruptions."

" Look Sam what happened earlier between us was a mistake. Truth is I could never be interested in a guy like you not even if it was just for sex... I'm not like that." Mercedes looked away. " The way you came at me in the hall was all wrong! I'm not like the girl's you mess with. Please take notice that I used the word 'GIRLS!' I'm not a girl I'm a grown ass woman who think's something of herself and if you can't respect that or me then I can't see any kind of friendship happening between us."

She was right. Mercedes definitely wasn't like any of the girl's he'd slept with. None of them would ever stand up to him or push him away and if he was completely honest it was something he missed. He missed having to win a girl over. For the first time Sam was seeing more than just a bangin' body he saw Mercedes the person.

Mercedes turned on her heels and began to walk away.

" I'm sorry!" Mercedes and the rest of the group turned around including Puck who had just walked in.

" W-what? No you're not! Shut up you weren't suppose to say that!"Sam looked shocked at Mercedes' reaction."We're leaving let's go!"Mercedes walked away leaving the rest of the group behind to follow after her.

**One Hour Later...**

"The nerve he had apologizing to me! Who in the hell do he think he is?!" She vented.

"Look I would love to sit here and talk about your man problem's but Britt's and I need to head back to hotel we leave this afternoon and I really want to get some sleep."

"Yeah and I have another show tomorrow,sorry Mercedes." Rachel said grabbing Jesse's hand.

"Okay wait! "Sugar yelled. "Artie and I have an announcement and I would like to say it before everybody leave's!" She clapped.

" Did you two elope or something because I'll be really pissed if you did! You said I could plan the wedding!" Kurt cried.

" No , No it's nothing like that... I'm happy to announce that my baby and I are pregnant!" She said jumping up and down.

" Oh snap! You popped a couple of wheelies right up in that huh Artie?"

" Ain't nobody hearing you Santana!" Artie said while trying to be serious but ended up laughing.

" You guys we're so happy for you! I mean I feel so much better now knowing that my baby will have a playmate!" Tina said rubbing her stomach and looking over to Mike. The whole room gasped and aww'd at the double pregnancy announcement.

" I hate you! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Sugar said hugging Tina and Mike.

" Well I was tempted to after you're secret was spilled earlier." Tina and Sugar glanced over at a sheepishly smiling Mercedes. " But then I decided to wait until u dropped the bomb on everyone... Surprise!" The room filled with laughter and tears as the two pregnant women exchanged hugs and shared sonogram pictures.

* * *

After saying their goodbye's to everyone Mercedes and Puck went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee leaving Kurt and Blaine passed out on the couch.

"Thank you Puck for what you did for me tonight I really appreciate it ... But to be honest I feel kind of bad for having you do it. It was kind of childish. I probably could have went about it a different way and given your history with this stuff it probably wasn't a smart thing to have you do."Mercedes avoided eye contact with Puck. She knew he had changed tremendously but breaking in to someones house felt wrong even if he was the one who suggested it she didn't want to spark something in him to go back to old habits.

"You didn't have me do anything I didn't want to do. I'm the one who thought of everything you just signed off on it Mama."Something was telling Puck that there was more to her doubt. "You want to talk about honest then come on let's talk but please don't make it seem like you're feeling bad for me when you're really feeling bad for someone else!"

Mercedes didn't know what to say so she continued drinking her coffee.

" Really Mercedes you feel sorry for him? I was only guessing but I guess I hit the nail right on the head huh?" Puck spat.

"It's not like that! I didn't start to feel bad until he apologized. That's all I wanted from him was to say he was sorry and he finally had said it. Only he waited until everything was done..."Mercedes was still avoiding eye contact.

She was doing it again that thing he loved most about her. She was forgiving Sam giving him another chance just like she had done with him and even though it went against everything in his body Puck understood why Mercedes felt bad. " So what now?"

" I don't know I'm pretty sure he's already home and I don't want you getting in trouble. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

**Sam's apartment...**

Sam was walking off of the elevator heading to his apartment when in the distance he saw a shadowy figure by the foot of his door. Walking closer he noticed it was Penny she was curled up sleeping across the foot of the door with a bottle of honey jack in her hand._What the hell! _Sam said to himself. He wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't have a clue as to why Penny would be at his apartment but then again this isn't the first time something like this had happened. About a month or so ago Sam was getting ready to leave for work opening the door to leave his apartment he tripped over a sleeping Penny when he asked what she was doing there she simply replied "I sleep better when I'm close to you." it freaked Sam out how calm she was when she answered him but he looked past the incident and now here she is once again i front of his door. Part of him wanted to shake her awake to leave and the other part wanted to carry her to his bed so she could sleep off the alcohol.

Unlocking his door he quietly pushed it open and stepped over Penny. He was going to carry her but he was far too weak it was 4 AM and he was worn out from the party."Penny! Penny wake up!" He nudged her but she didn't move. He sat the alarm on his phone for one minute making sure the volume was turned all the way up he then lightly placed the phone on her cheek and stood by waiting for it to go off.

After a minute passed by Penny shot up looking around wiping the saliva from creases of her mouth. Sam tried to conceal his laugh but failed.

"Your finally home." She said groggily.

Sam stepped back with a raised eyebrow."What do you mean finally? How long have you been here? Why are you here?"

Penny walked over to Sams kitchen to grab a glass of water. "Well at first I had stopped by that party you were at but saw you kissing that bitch Mercedes then after becoming upset I came here and waited for you to come home."

Sam was taken aback by what he was hearing he hadn't told anyone about the party or Mercedes. "W-what...How did you even know about the party or Mercedes? I didn't tell you! I didn't tell anyone!"

"Well Sammy-Pooh when you stick around long enough you hear thing's."She said nonchalantly while taking a seat on the sofa.

"Stop calling me that! What the hell are you talking about! What do you mean stick around? Is that what you do all day you just lurk the hall's listening to people's conversations? Is that why you always get here so quick when I call you? What about your job? What about your own life YOUR APARTMENT?!"Sam didn't give her a chance to speak he asked her question after question.

Penny chuckled and stood up to walk over to Sam."You're so sexy when you're upset."She said tracing his lip's with her finger's but Sam quickly shooed her hand away."Look I know how people are and out of all these girl's you sleep with I'm sure one of them are bound to be a little crazy and if I had to bet money I would say it's that Mercedes character. I stick around sometime's to make sure my boyfr- I mean friend is okay." She said taking a sip of water.

Sam always knew the girl was a little batty at times but this was all new to him he had no idea that she'd been keeping tab's on him or the people he slept with. He wanted to tell her to get out and never contact him again in any way but she was still drunk and he didn't want to be held responsible for anything that could happen if she was to leave so against his better judgement he opted to let here stay until she sobered up."Go in the room get some sleep. When you sober up leave an never call me again! You've over stepped your boundaries with me time and time again I've put up with your non sense but this was the last straw I'll wake you in a few hour's ."He said turning his back to her ."Oh and Penny..." She turned around teary eyed hoping he was calling her back to apologize."I can assure you the only crazy one is you! Mercedes is more level-headed than you could even comprehend!"

Sam went to his bar and took a shot of scotch before laying on his sofa to relax. Once comfortable Sam's eyes began to feel heavy and he soon fell asleep.

"AAAHH! WHAT THE FUCK! YOU A-ASSHOLE! Y-Y-YOU D-DID THIS!" Penny yelled springing Sam from his sleep. Penny walked in to Sam's living room dripping water. "ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU HOW COULD YOU! YOU WANT THOSE OTHER GIRL'S YOU CAN HAVE THEM ! BUT I PROMISE YOU MISTER THEY WILL NEVER...NEVER BE ME!" She screamed as she ran out of the apartment.

Sam didn't care about anything Penny had said as she ran out of the apartment. What he cared about more was what had happened in his bedroom. Lifting himself off of the sofa he walked to his room. Sam was stunned but equally impressed by what he saw. His bed was in pieces on the floor and there was a bucket that he assumed was once filled with water. Sam laughed and leaned against the door frame with his arm's crossed he didn't think she was capable of doing something like this but now knowing that she was he was even more interested in her. _Game on._He whispered.

**Back At Mercedes' Place..**

" Mercedes?" Puck whispered.

" Hmm? Go to sleep Puck we have to leave for the airport in a few hour's."Mercedes said in a sleepy voice.

" I know I know but I can't leave without knowing something first."

Mercedes sat up in the bed and turned light on. "What is it Puck? What's wrong?" She knew that look on his face.

Puck threw the covers back and walked over to Mercedes' side of the bed. Cupping her cheek's Puck pulled her in to a kiss.

Mercedes' mind skipped from 0 to 100 in the matter of seconds the embrace was full of passion and emotion and it made her heart melt. Mercedes slipped her hand to the back of his neck pulling him in even closer deepening the kiss.

Reluctantly pulling away Puck licked his lips and stood up."Tell me you didn't feel anything just then."

Pucks words reminded her of Sam's the night before but she knew now wasn't the time to be thinking about him. "Puck it was great and yes I felt _something_ but I told you I don't want to go there with you."She said while playing with the blanket.

Puck was pacing the floor stunned by what he was hearing. He always loved a good chase when it came to women but 2 year's chasing Mercedes was tiring. Becoming more and more frustrated by her denial Puck slammed his hand on the night stand causing Mercedes to jump."Come on Mercedes! You have the nerve to look me dead in the eye's and tell me that bull? To tell me you don't want to give us a try but then show something different all this week you've been flirting with me and holding on to me... It doesn't work like that. I know what we can have together but for some reason your scared to go there with me."Puck took a deep breath before taking a seat next to Mercedes cupping her hand's in his." I'm not the same guy from high school Mercedes yeah I might still be a bully at time's but that's only when I get pushed to that point and you didn't seem to have a problem with that when I was breaking in to your admirer's apartment and rigging his bed. Your holding on to the sophomore Puck babe when that's not who I am anymore and haven't been since Quinn and I had Beth. Experiencing something like that wakes you up it brings you to reality and set's your priorities in order that's why I fought to graduate and for god sake's I'm a probation officer I'm helping kid's who are just like I was only a few year's ago and dammit if that isn't change then I don't know what is!" Mercedes looked away and wiped a stray tear from her face."I'm done chasing someone who keep's pushing me away so I'm going to try this one last time Mercedes." Puck scooted closer to Mercedes and placed his hand on her chin turning her to look at him."Give us a shot and if it doesn't work out then yeah it'll suck but it won't be the end of the world we'll still love each other, we'll still be here for each other and we'll still be friend's just like we've always been and that's my word I'm not proposing marriage I just want to see if we have a chance." The room fell silent as Puck continued to stare in to Mercedes' eye's.

" I kissed him..Well he kissed me ...but I kissed him back." Mercedes bit down on her lip waiting for Puck to say something but the room remained quiet.

"You kissed him?" Puck repeated almost whispering. " How do you even show a guy like that any time of day? He's a douche! You told me how he talked to you that night and how it made you feel upset and now you're telling me that you KISSED HIM?! So what does that mean Mercedes what is it EXACTLY that you are trying to tell me?" He said once again pacing the floor.

" I don't know. I don't have feeling's for him or anything. I mean I just met the man and your right the way he treated me that night did upset me and I'm mad at my damn self for having a weak moment with him but it was a mistake I can promise you that." She got up and hugged Puck from behind resting her head on his back."Puck... I-I'm not going to lie and say I haven't thought about us being together and maybe that's why it's hard for me not to flirt with you but there are so many factors that we would have to consider like how will it work between us with you in Lima and me here? Would you be okay with holding out on sex? If the time was to come where one of has to move, who will it be? And then there's Quinn.."Mercedes trailed off.

"What about Quinn?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean! Anytime you're in a relationship and Quinn decides she want's you back you dump whoever it is your dating in a heartbeat and that's not something I'm trying to deal with. Puck you're one of my best friend's and Quinn is like a sister to me but I don't want to have to hurt nobody!" Mercedes laughed." Maybe one day we'll have our chance but our time isn't now." She said getting back in to the bed patting the other side signaling Puck to join her.

As much as it pained him to admit it she was right even though he cared deeply for her and even loved her but he knew Quinn was the one who still had his heart."I love you Cedes." He said laying on his back with his arm's extended out .

Mercedes scooted over to Puck resting her head on his chest and throwing her leg over his."I love you too Puck."

* * *

**What did you think of the chapter? Song was Red Light Special By TLC**

**So Puckcedes will return later but for now this will be the end also we will be seeing more of Penny's crazy ass. Most of the next chapter will be centered around Samcedes with a splash of Klaine and Kurtcedes.**

******Thank you guy's for all the review's ,follows and favorites I'm so glad y'all are liking the story so far!**

**Next chapter is already typed up and will be posted hmmmm... let's say Monday? Yay or Nay? - Cece**


	4. The Death Of A Womanizer

**Do I have to always write a disclaimer? I don't own glee…Never will!**

* * *

**One week after the party…**

Sam was lying on his couch, trying to get some sleep when he heard his phone vibrating on the coffee table, reaching for the phone her answered. "Hello." Sam said sleepily.

"Sam?" The woman cried.

Sitting up, Sam reached over and turned on a light."Mrs. Jacobs?" Sam asked surprised. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"It's-its Charlie, Sam… She's gone!" The woman cried heavily in to the phone.

_Gone? She's… gone? _He echoed as his breathing sped up. Sam sat, still holding the phone to his ear, fighting the tear's falling from his eyes. It had been almost two years since Sam had last seen or heard from Charlie, but the news of her passing hit him as if they were still together. Holding back his sobs, Sam sniffled. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Jacobs… I - I um please…" Sam broke down unable to finish his sentence.

"It's okay Sam, I know you two weren't together and I know why, but I know you still love her… She love- loved y- you too." The woman said softly, still sobbing as she disconnected the call.

Sam fell to the ground crying heavily for the woman he was once going to marry, the woman that had inflicted so much pain on him, betrayed him time after time, the woman he still had love for even though she broke him, he cried for her.

Wobbly-kneed, Sam stood up walking to his bedroom and entered his closet, pulling out a his letterman jacket that still smelt of Charlie's perfume, taking a whiff, Sam once again broke down. Sliding in to the corner of his closet he sat, and stared at the jacket as if she was standing in front of him wearing it. Sam's grieving was interrupted when he seen his phone once again ringing. "Hey ma." Sam answered trying to sound as though he hadn't been crying.

"Oh, sweetie I heard!" His mother said sadly.

"It's fine mom, I don't know why she called to tell me anyway… It's not like we were still together." He said dryly.

"Sam! Now you can lie to anyone in the world, but you can't lie to me! You and I both know why she called you; you still love her Sam… Its okay to love someone who caused you pain-"

"No!" Sam snapped." See that's where you're wrong ma, It's not okay! I shouldn't care- I shouldn't feel anything for her! The way she treated me, the thing's she did, the lies she told… I shouldn't give a damn…" Sam cried." I don't- I… I can't ma… she doesn't and didn't deserve my love or the tears I just cried for her. Had it been me, do you really think she would have the same reaction?" The other end of the phone became silent.

"Sam… I know." His mother sighed." I know what you two went through and even though it hurts… the reality is that you still love her. Even though you would never admit it, I know if the opportunity came, you would have taken her back in a heartbeat and that, that won't ever happen now…" Sam closed his eye's allowing a tear to fall." You need to move on, son."

"I don't love her mom… I have love for her, but I don't love her. She was my first love, my first everything and that's what hurts the most." Sam looked over at his letter-man jacket." She took that all away from me, treated it like it was nothing." Sam said sounding more angry than sad. "Maybe you're right, had she approached me about getting back together I probably would have gotten back together with her despite what she's done, but not because I loved her." Sam sighed. " I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not hurt or sad by Charlie's passing, I'm not going to say that once I get off of the phone I won't cry again, but I will say that she helped me come back to reality, for a long time ma, I've been lost… I won't tell you too much, but I haven't been myself. It's time for me to let her go, let it all go."

"I'm glad, Sam. I'm just sorry it took this happening for you to see all of that."

"So am I mom… I-uh- I have something I need to do, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Just know you'll get through this sweetie, I love you."

"I know I will, I love you too."

Sam hung up the phone, throwing it on to his nightstand. Grabbing his letterman jacket, He walked back in to his living room, lighting the over-sized fire place. Taking one more whiff of Charlie's scent, Sam's eyes became teary again; sitting in front of the fire; Sam kissed the jacket and threw it in to the flames.

_Good-bye Charlie… I love you. _He cried as he watched the jacket burn.

* * *

**Two week's later…**

**BBZZZ… **

**B-BZZ…**

"Wha- what the hell!" Springing awake, Mercedes sat up removing her sleep mask and began to sleepily investigate the sound that had awaken her, walking around her room, she placed her ear against the wall waiting to hear the noise once again buzz through the wall.

**B-ZZZ…**

Mercedes removed her ear, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh I know this motherfu-"

**BZZZ…**

"Oh no! Hell no! You are NOT doing this again!" Mercedes yelled through her gritted teeth at the wall, pointing her finger as if someone was standing in front of her. Storming over to her bed Mercedes snatched her robe, threw it on and tide the sash as she stomped over to Sam's apartment. Approaching Sam's place she noticed the door was slightly cracked open, peeping through the opening, she heard the sound of buzzing come from inside of his home and began to frantically ring his door bell. "SAM! SAM! GET OUT HERE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE I CAN HERE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL!" She shouted, but there was no response. Pushing open the door, she slowly stepped in and took a look around occasionally calling out for Sam, Mercedes couldn't stand the man but she couldn't deny his good taste in décor or the fact that he kept a ridiculously clean house. Continuing on through the apartment Mercedes made her way to the hall where she could see the shadow of Sam in his room, pushing open the door Mercedes stood frozen, Sam was standing there shirtless in pajama pants mounting a headboard to his wall using a drill. Mercedes tried to stay mad at him but it was difficult when he was standing there unknowingly flexing his muscles every time he pressed down on the drill or reached for a screw. Scanning his body and tracing every muscle on his back with her eyes, Mercedes' mind was suddenly drawn away from his body and to his voice as she heard him start to hum.

Almost as if something took over him, Sam grabbed the screw driver from his nightstand and put it to his mouth, using it as a microphone. Taking a hand and running it through the right side of his hair he started.

**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine**

**I'm leavin' my life in your hands**

Mercedes hid behind the door trying to conceal her laugh, this was a side of Sam she didn't mind seeing goofy, carefree and fun, she felt giddy as though she was actually watching someone perform a concert. Sam continued singing, making hand movements as if he were singing to someone.

**People say I'm crazy and that I am blind**

**Risking it all in a glance**

Sam waved his hands over his eyes in sync with the lyrics. Mercedes giggled, but quickly slapped a hand over mouth.

**And how you got me blind is still a mystery**

**I can't get you out of my head**

With the last word's Sam's voice softened as he placed his hand on the wall, shaking his head before getting back in to the song. Mercedes bit her lip; Sam was being silly but had a voice that would make any woman's knees buckle. Deciding to let her presence be known, Mercedes stepped from behind the door and leaned against the frame with her arms crossed waiting for Sam to turn around.

**Don't care what is written in your history**

**As long as you're here with mmmm- Mercedes!**

Almost on cue, Sam stopped mid – 360 with screwdriver in hand at the sight of Mercedes.

Although startled by the yelp Sam had let out Mercedes laughed and clapped." Wow Sam I didn't take you for a Backstreet Boy fan!" She teased." You got some chops on you boy! I'm impressed!" Mercedes continued clapping as Sam stood there shocked and red faced.

"Mer-Mercedes what are you doing here? H-how long have y-"

"Oh long enough to know how much you were feeling that song." Mercedes mimicked Sam and ran her hand through her hair then waved her hands over her eyes.

Sam buried his cherry red face in his hands before letting out a chuckle. "Just don't tell anyone ok?" Sam pretended to pout.

"Oh I'm telling EVERYONE in the building!" Mercedes joked, not noticing she and Sam were now only inches away. Laughter soon turned in to chuckles then silence as their smiles slowly fell from their faces as they became lost in one another's eyes.

Taking in Mercedes' appearance, Sam stepped back and cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "So what brings you here again?"

This wasn't the Sam, Mercedes met a month ago. It couldn't have been! That Sam wouldn't have shied away from the opportunity to touch Mercedes or say something erotically breathtaking. Was he really that mad at what she and Puck had done? Is that why he never confronted her? Is it the robe and slippers? Why did she care? All of these questions rushed through Mercedes' mind as she stood there almost forgetting he had asked a question. "Um- I uh.. .You woke me up!" Mercedes blurted out as she remembered why she even came here." You and your damn drill! Why are you over here playing Mr. Fix It at 11 at night anyway?" Mercedes gestured her hands over to the drill and screws.

"Oh!" Sam shouted, Overjoyed she chose to ask that particular question." I don't know if you heard but a couple of punks broke in to my apartment a few weeks ago and disassembled my bed causing it to fall apart …Oh and they added a bucket of water to the mix!" Mercedes stood frozen and confused as she saw the excitement Sam had expressed." Luckily for me though, I'm not the one who enjoyed the fruits of their labor!" Sam smiled knowingly at Mercedes as he watched her eyes widen. " I'm actually just now getting the time to fix my room back up."

"Wha-what do you mean YOU didn't enjoy the fruits of their labor? Who did if you didn't?" Mercedes asked trying to hide the concern in her voice and face.

"Let's just say a friend of mine did." Sam cringed when he referred to Penny as a friend, she wasn't a friend she wasn't even an acquaintance he didn't know who he had met at Starbucks but the crazy girl from last week wasn't it." So if you excuse me I'm busy putting my bed back together." Sam shooed Mercedes away.

Ignoring Sam's request Mercedes walked past him and picked up the drill and a couple of screws, kneeling on the floor she began inserting the remaining screws.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You woke me up and now you're stuck with me until this bed is put back together so deal with it! " Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued to pick up where Sam had left off.

Slowly backing away Sam snuck off to the kitchen and began to prepare hot chocolate for Mercedes and himself making one topped with whipped cream and the other with marshmallows. Before returning to Mercedes, Sam froze and pondered a thought while standing in the hall, taking a look behind him; he reached in to his spare wardrobe closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt then continued on to his room. _Shit._ Sam whispered to himself as he stood in the door way looking Mercedes over as she was squatted down, he could just barely see her ass hugging satin blue pajama shorts peeking from under her robe. Realizing he still was holding the two hot beverages Sam entered the room and tapped Mercedes on her shoulder.

"Here you go…" He said handing her the clothes.

Mercedes eyed the clothes then Sam." What are these for?"

"If you insist on staying to help me then you need to change because I can't work with you dressed like um-"Sam gulped as his eye's fell from her face to her cleavage. "That… It's distracting." He gestured his hands pointing out what she was wearing.

Sam backing away earlier was unexpected, but Sam asking Mercedes to cover up was just a flat out joke! She stared at Sam waiting for him to crack a smile to indicate he was joking but there was nothing; he stood in front of her, his eyes fixed on hers with his hands still held out with the clothes. Mercedes reluctantly reached for the clothes and gave him a small smile." If you wanted me to change I would've went home to put something on I'm only a door down remember?" She looked at the clothes in her hand one more time then back at him." Thank you." She said smiling.

A smirk graced Sam's face as he heard her thank him. "You're welcome.

"Mercedes eyes quickly shifted to the two mugs that he had in hand." And what's up with that?" She pointed at the cups, paying special attention to the one with marshmallows.

"This one's for you." He said handing her the one topped with marshmallows. "But if you don't like marshmallows you could have this one or you know you don't have to drink either if you don't like hot chocolate, I'm just used to making two every time I make it, one always topped with marshmallows and the other with whipped cream. My sister loves hers with marshmallows so I thought you might have liked it also. It's a habit." Sam rambled, noticing Mercedes happily drinking the hot chocolate he handed to her.

"I love hot chocolate and I always take mine with marshmallows…nothing else." She confessed, taking another sip." I'll go get changed, I'll bet right back." She handed Sam her mug and started for the door. "I know where the bathroom is, we have the layout." She finished as she exited the room.

Sam took a sip of his hot chocolate and sat their cups on his dresser; staring at the two mugs Sam realized he had mentioned his sister to Mercedes when rambling about the hot chocolate, what struck him as odd was the fact that it didn't bother him. Only a few people knew of Sam's family mainly friends he'd went to school with and his ex-girlfriend, Penny knew a few things about them but even then it had been months before he decided to tell her anything. Sam's family was in no way wealthy. His father, Dwight had a steady job in construction while his mother, Mary painted passing her love for art over to Sam, occasionally she would take him with her to public art shows and sell her paintings. They weren't rich but they were happy and had everything they needed. The family's world suddenly shattered as they discovered the youngest, Stacey had a brain tumor that resulted in her having epilepsy. The family was both shocked and terrified when finding out about Stacey's condition; sadly Sam was the one to discover Stacey's illness first hand after returning home only to find his baby sister convulsing in her bed mid-seizure. Every day after school or work Sam would visit Stacey at the hospital, bringing her hot chocolate with her favorite topping and her lucky Dr. Seuss book that he read to her each visit, he would stay with her until the end of visiting hours or until a nurse would ask him to leave. Each visit Sam vowed never to leave Stacey's side which later turned in to a promise to never leave Kentucky. After three surgeries Stacy's tumor was successfully removed, unfortunately her epilepsy stayed, but with the help of medication you couldn't even tell the girl was Ill, she was still the same sweet, perky little girl they all loved.

After high school Sam stayed close to home in fear that if he left something would happen, so he attended the University of Louisville majoring in studio arts with hopes of fulfilling his dreams in starting his own comic book series. Sending in his drawings to different publishing companies, Sam was shot down over and over until one day a publishing company based in New York contacted him showing interest in his drawings, not for comic books, but for novel illustrations. After much persuasion from his parents along with his little brother Stevie and tons of reassurance from Stacey, Sam said goodbye to his family and moved to New York.

"I'm back!"

Sam cleared his throat . "Hey so we- we um." He fumbled with his words. "Just have to set up the bed frame and lay the mattress to make the bed then we're all done." He smiled, trying to hide his face with the mug while taking sips of his hot chocolate.

"Sam?" Mercedes asked laying a hand on his back. "You okay? What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing..." He sniffled. "Just a little home sick, I'm kind of missing the family." He said dryly as he rearranged the frame for the bed.

Mercedes watched as Sam fixed the bed frame, wondering what had happened while she was in the bathroom. The room once again filled with silence. "Look Sam, I don't know what I walked in on and I know we're not on the greatest terms, but you can talk to me." Sam stopped working on the bed and dropped his shoulders, looking at Mercedes from the corner of his sad eyes." I mean it. When you're ready okay? No pressure." Mercedes walked to the other side of the bed frame and began working.

Sam wanted to confide in her, so much so it burned, but thinking back to the last time he let a woman in on his feelings and thoughts, he decided to keep it to himself. "Thanks Mercy." Sam said sweetly.

"Mercy?" Mercedes smiled at the nickname." Ha-ha that's cute! Everyone calls me Cedes, but I like Mercy too!"

"Well it's official; I'm the only one who gets to call you that now!"

They both continued working, each stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. After putting together the bed frame, they attempted to push Sam's mattress from the living room to his room. Peeping over to the other end of the mattress, Sam saw a struggling Mercedes. "Here, Let me." Sam grabbed Mercedes' end of the mattress and continued to push it to his room. "That's heavier than I remember!" Sam said stretching out his arms causing Mercedes to bite down on her lip.

As Mercedes made the bed she could feel Sam's eyes on her. "So what's the deal Sam?"

Taking a seat on the floor, Sam looked at Mercedes questionably. "My deal? What do you mean?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Yes, your deal. Why act the way you do when there's a whole other side to you? One much better than what I was introduced to anyway!" She said, fluffing his pillows.

Sam's mouth went dry at Mercedes question. "I'm not going to say much, but I will say that certain things that I went through while in my last relationship kind of set my expectations for women and how I treated them and something that occurred more recently made me realize that I really should start taking the time to get to know who I associate myself with and treat them a little better."

Mercedes nodded her head. "Your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yeah! Let's play 20 questions!"

Amused, Sam played along. "Okay, what was your first impression of me?"

Mercedes sucked her teeth a rolled her eyes. _And there's the Sam I met_. "First impression before I knew you was my neighbor? I thought you were sexy. My first impression after finding out you was my neighbor? Ignorant, conceited, asshole, rude, nasty, bold, womanizer and after all of that I still found you to be incredibly sexy." Mercedes felt her face become hot after seeing Sam sport a big cheesy grin.

"That's fair enough. I suppose I was all of those things." He confessed. "Here let's do something, stand up." Sam walked over to Mercedes offering her, his hand. Mercedes giggled after realizing what he was doing. "I would like to introduce myself; I'm your neighbor welcome to the building!"

Giggling uncontrollably Mercedes shook his hand. "Thank you so much! I'm Mercedes Jones and you are?"

"Sam, Sam I am and I do not like green eggs and ham!" He said taking a bow.

Mercedes threw her head back laughing. "Dr. Seuss huh? Really Sam?" Sam blushed, scratching the back of his neck realizing that it had been years since he had introduced himself in that way." its nice meeting you Sam, I hope you won't be as bothersome as my last neighbor."

"Oh I'll be the perfect neighbor!"

"Hmmm… Why now?" She asked crossing her arms.

"The way I did thing's, treated people… it caught up with me. I have enough crazy on my plate right now and I would like to go to bed without having to worry if I'm going to fall or not." He said taking a seat on his bed. "I'm sorry Mercedes. I'm sorry for how I treated you and your friend's, how I approached you, I'm sorry for the intentions I had for you… don't ask." He huffed.

"Intentions?" Mercedes said angrily "I don't even want to go there right now." She said, holding her hand up. "Moving on, next question! How old are you?"

" 25. You?"

"Ha! I told Kurt you looked to be about 25, I was right!"

Sam smirked. "Oh so you talk about me huh?"

"Shut up, that was before I knew who you were! I'm 24. You mentioned a sister earlier, do you have any more siblings if you do, how old and what are their names?" Mercedes asked taking a seat next to Sam.

Sam stopped breathing for a minute after hearing Mercedes' question, after recovering from a mini panic attack Sam took a deep breath and answered her. "My little sister… her name is Stacey and I have a little brother named Stevie, He's 17 and she's 15." Sam said, while fiddling with his fingers. "Are you from New York or…?" He said, trying to get off the topic of family.

"No, no I'm from Ohio, I moved here with Kurt for scho-"Mercedes was interrupted by the sound of Sam's phone ringing.

Sam looked at his phone, hesitating on answering the call that was ruining the great time he was having with Mercedes. "I'm sorry just give me one second, I'll be quick, I promise!" He said, apologetically.

"Hello." Sam said answering the phone. He could here light breathing on the other end then a giggle as the phone clicked and hung up. Looking at his caller I.D he realized he wasn't familiar with the number that had called. "I'm sorry about tha-"Sam's phone rang again, pressing ignore as he directed his attention back to Mercedes.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Sam wasn't sure if everything was okay, he had this person calling him, didn't know the number and it was 3 in the morning as far as he knew it was just some kid playing around. "Yeah, fine." Sam took a look at his phone, seeing the number was calling again." Hey, I was wondering… Could we finish this game over dinner? I mean I don't mind you being here or anything, but its 3 am and as I've heard in the past you have work in the morning." He laughed. "If not dinner it can be breakfast or lunch."

Mercedes sat there thinking, she had fun with Sam even though he woke her up she couldn't be mad at him, he was just fixing what she had done. What would be the harm in agreeing to a measly dinner date? Was it a date? Was Sam asking Mercedes out on a date? She shifted her eyes from him to her hands. She wondered if he meant what he had said about changing, about being sorry. Could a person really change that fast? Maybe this was the real Sam. "I don't know Sam. How do I know this isn't part of a game you got going? You know your track record isn't that good, I know you said you've made changes and all, but you were just the super horny asshole a few weeks ago how do you change that fast? She said, walking out in to the living room.

Sam nodded his head in agreement." You'd be surprised. I can understand where you're coming from though and I know I'm probably the last person who should be asking for a second chance, but I meant what I said. I'm trying out something new, new attitude, new approach on life, I'm trying to take chances and that's a big step for me. With that being said, I can only give you my word that I will be the perfect gentleman if you agree to dinner with me." He said sincerely as he gazed in to Mercedes' eyes.

Mercedes took Sam's phone out of his hand and added her name and number to his contacts." Call me Saturday so we can set up the place and time." She said handing him back his phone.

Sam looked up and gave Mercedes a half-smirk after he saw that she entered her name as 'Mercy' in his phone. The two walked in silence to the door. "Thanks for helping me tonight Mercy." Sam said grabbing her hand, but quickly let go after felling Mercedes jump.

Mercedes smiled. "Well it was better than having to lie in bed fighting the noise." She joked. Mercedes turned her body to Sam's, looking directly in to his eyes. "Goodnight Sam." She said softly, almost whispering.

"Goodnight Mercy." Sam leaned over, kissing Mercedes on the cheek. Mercedes quickly sucked in her lips hoping he hadn't seen her pucker them.

Reaching for the knob, Sam opened the door.

"You wouldn't be cheating on me, now would you Sammy-Pooh?"

"Penny?" Sam said, his face becoming red with rage.

"Penny? Cheating? What?" Mercedes echoed.

"Yes cheating! Sam's mine, I thought you would have known that from what you saw in the lobby, the way he held my body so close to his." Penny walked over to Sam wrapping his hands around her waist, Sam quickly removed them.

"I'm not with this psycho Mercedes, I swear!"

"Baby? I know you feel sorry for her, I mean look at her how can you not feel sorry for her." She smiled mischievously over to Mercedes who was noticeably pissed off. "She's a big girl babe, literally and figuratively speaking you don't have to lie about our relationship to her, she knows you're out of her league!" Penny threw her head back cackling.

Sam threw his arm's in the air and began to shout. "Penny get the fuck out! I told you last time, I don't want to see, speak or hear about your crazy ass! We were never! And I do mean NEVER together, even if you weren't bat shit crazy I wouldn't date you, you were nothing more than an occasional fuck and a sorry one at that! I'm sorry if it hurts you hearing that but you knew from the start, this isn't anything new. Now please leave, go never come back, don't bother me, don't bother Mercedes and the next time I see your stalking ass I will file a restraining order and so help me god I will call the police EVERY TIME I see you anywhere near me or this building!" Mercedes held Sam back from getting too close to Penny as he was getting more and more angry.

"Sammy-Pooh, why must you do this? I forgave you for fucking those other nasty broads! I even forgave you for that nasty prank you pulled on me. But this?" She waved her hands towards Mercedes. "I can't just stand by and let you mess with this fat black thing! It'll be a cold day in hell before I let that happen!"

Mercedes released Sam as she threw herself at Penny! "FAT BLACK THING? BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW ME! DON'T LET THE FRIENDLY PERSON YOU SAW ON THE ELEVATOR CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT, SWEETIE!" She said pushing Penny against the wall. "I'M NOT WITH SAM, BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I COULD OF HAD HIM WEEKS AGO AND IF I DID, YOUR ASS WOULD'VE BEEN NOTHING MORE THAN A FAINT MEMORY …IF THAT! SO KEEP MY DAMN NAME OUT YOUR MOUTH!" Mercedes lifted her hand as she was about to hit Penny but was stopped by Sam cupping his hand in to hers.

Mercedes turned her attention to Sam, snatching her hand away." And you!" She said pointing his way. "Is that what your intentions were for me? An occasional fuck? Is that why you asked me to dinner, in hopes that you would get some afterwards?" Mercedes was standing on her tippy toes trying to match Sam's height.

"That's what he does bitch; I don't see why you thought you were any different!" Penny scoffed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mercedes and Sam said in unison.

"Mercedes, I told you I'm trying to start over!" I told you something recent had happened and this-"Sam pointed over to Penny. "This is part of the something that happened, I don't have time for crazy anymore! Between this chick and an ex- girlfriend that just recently passed away, that was responsible for aborting my baby, cheating on me with one of my best friends and stealing my money that I saved for my family, I was ready to swear off women and become monk! I swore to myself Mercedes, after my ex I wouldn't allow myself to have feelings for any woman that wasn't family, but for some reason you, I can't stop thinking about you and I don't even know you! I feel fucking crazy, even when I told myself I only wanted you for sex I knew I wanted more, that's part of the reason I acted the way I did."Mercedes and Penny looked shocked as Sam vented.

Between the crazy that was happening and Sam's confession Mercedes' mind was on overload. " Sam I thought yo-"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Penny yelled, throwing a pregnancy test and ultrasound photo Sam's way.

Sam and Mercedes became quiet both looking over to Penny, who was crying crocodile tears. Sam picked up the test and ultrasound looking at them, stunned.

"Oh no I'm not dealing with this, I got too much going on for myself to get caught up in the middle of this foolishness, I'm out. " Mercedes said darting for the door but blocked by Sam. "Get out my way! I'm sure you and your girlfriend or baby mama or whatever the hell she is to you, have lot's to talk about. Don't call me on Saturday, congratulations on the baby." Mercedes pushed through Sam and raced for her door.

* * *

"Uh" Penny sighed" I thought she'd never leave!" Penny plopped down on the couch, grabbing a handful of peanuts out of the bowl on the coffee table.

Sam stood in the door way, pregnancy test in hand confused by what just happened. How did something that was going so good, fall apart within minutes? Only a while ago Sam had a date with Mercedes, now he had an alleged baby, a crazy baby mother and no Mercedes. The only question that went through Sam's head was how? As if he was a zombie, Sam quietly shut the door and slowly walked over to his armchair where he sat staring at the ultrasound.

"Isn't our baby beautiful Sammy-Pooh!" Penny said taking a seat on Sam's lap. "I'm sixteen weeks to be exact! And we can find out the sex of the baby once I hit five months, possibly sooner!" She said excitedly.

"How." Sam whispered.

"What was that babe?" Penny asked.

"How." He whispered again." How the fuck did this happen, we used condoms and you said you were on birth control." He carefully removed her from his lap as he stood up.

Penny smirked."Ooops, did I say that?" She said kissing him on the cheek. "And as for the condoms." She pulled a sewing kit from out her purse showing Sam a needle. "Well anything's possible." She shrugged, smiling evilly.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Sam rushed to penny, who quickly backed away.

"Now, now Sammy-Pooh, you wouldn't want to hurt the baby now would you?" She rubbed her slightly bulged belly, looking at it sweetly." I don't think Jr. or little Maliah would like their daddy being so mad at mommy."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, PENNY? I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOUR CRAZY ASS, NICER THAN I EVER WAS TO ANY OF THOSE OTHER GIRLS! "Sam paced back and forth, frustratingly running his hands through his hair, thinking what he could do to stop this. There's no way he would force an abortion on anyone no matter how twisted they were and of course he was going to get a DNA test as soon as possible, but what if the baby is his? What was he going to about Penny?

"You should be thanking me, you ungrateful shit! I gave you a gift something that should be cherished, especially after that bitch girlfriend of yours aborted your baby! But, no! Instead you're standing there complaining about how I ruined your life and worrying about that fat bitch! You heard her she doesn't want you so get the fuck over it and take what's always been yours!

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Sam couldn't take it anymore, he stormed over to Penny scooping her up and carrying her out the door. "We'll be going to your OB tomorrow and after this child is proven not mine I will take any and all legal actions possible against you!"

"No worries babe the baby is yours." She said pinching Sam's cheek.

Slapping her hand away, Sam turned. "Don't fucking touch me, and if this baby is mine, you will never lay eyes on it from the moment you give birth the only thing you will hear is the cries, as you said it'll be a cold day in hell before I let my child anywhere near you! "Sam slammed the door and jetted for his room. All of the bad Sam had encountered over the past few years including the situation with Penny, flashed before his eyes, Sam began to feel overwhelmed. Pulling out his phone he dialed a number and waited for the phone to ring, after three rings his mother picked up and he started to sob uncontrollably.

"Sam? Baby is that you? Sam, why are you crying?" Then woman asked worriedly. "Dwight! Sam's on the phone, he's crying!"

"I just can't catch a break Mom." Sam sobbed softly. Sam didn't cry often but when he did, everyone knew it was because something big had happened.

"Baby, sweetie, tell me everything, son."

Sam filled his parent's in on everything that had been going on in New York, including his 'buddies', Penny, Mercedes and the baby.

"Oh sweetheart!" Mary gasped." I can't believe you've been keeping all of this to yourself! We're going to make arrangements to fly out tomorrow, the kids are on break, it wouldn't be a problem besides I have some things I would like to say to this Penny girl!" Sam heard his brother and sister cheer in the background and a small smile crept on to his face.

"I don't know mom. I'm taking her to the OB tomorrow and I want to see if we can get a DNA test done, just let me see how tomorrow play's out first, okay?"

"Fine. But Sammy, just please keep us updated no more of harboring all of these secrets!" Sam said his goodbye's and hung up the phone with his parent's.

Scrolling through his contact's he went to Mercedes' number and started to text her.

**Me: I'm sorry about Penny and how the night ended. Despite what you think/feel right now, I meant everything I said.**

Turning to his side, Sam sat his phone on his nightstand along with the ultrasound picture Penny had left with him. Closing his eye's, Sam softly whispered once more, "How?"

* * *

The next day Mercedes woke up feeling numb and confused, not understanding what had happened last night. Walking over to the bathroom, she grabbed her phone and checked her messages, reading Sam's text she scoffed and quickly deleted it.

Mercedes was in the kitchen fixing some breakfast when she heard her front door close.

"DIVA!" Kurt yelled from the living room. "Where ya at! Blaine and I brought you some coffee, it's your favorite!" Kurt walked in to the kitchen hand-in-hand with Blaine." Hey, didn't you hear me? "Kurt asked, hugging Mercedes.

"I think everyone in the building heard you Kurt." Blaine laughed and Mercedes joined in.

"Sorry, I'm not all here today. I had a horrible night, barley got any sleep." Mercedes said taking her coffee from Kurt.

"Why? Is Sam being rude again? Do I need to go back over there?" Kurt asked widely grinning.

"That won't be happening. "Blaine said side eyeing Kurt.

"Oh, stop it Blaine he's harmless eye candy! You have nothing to worry about!" He said kissing Blaine's cheek.

"That won't be necessary Kurt." Mercedes giggled." Besides he promised to be the perfect neighbor from now on." She said taking a gulp of her coffee.

"When did you talk to Sam and why wasn't I invited?" Kurt asked with crossed arms. "Ouch!" Kurt screamed, rubbing his side where Blaine elbowed him. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." Blaine said harshly.

"I talked to him last night." Mercedes chimed in." He was putting his bed back together and the sound of the drill woke me up, so I went over there to confront him, but ended up helping him."

"Helping him huh?" Kurt asked waggling his eyebrows. Feeling Blaine's eyes burning through him, Kurt slowly turned to him shyly smiling mouthing the word 'sorry'.

"Not like that nasty!" Mercedes shook her head at her friend. "I helped him put his bed together, I felt bad." She said shrugging her shoulders. "It was actually kind of fun."

"If it was fun then why do you look like someone just killed your cat?" Blaine asked popping a mini muffin in his mouth.

"Because I was dumb." She shrugged. "I almost accepted a dinner da-"

"Whhaaat!" Kurt shrieked." When's the date? What are you going to wear? Silk or lace? OOOH! Maybe both?" Kurt clapped.

"Um, for one I wouldn't be discussing underwear options with you and two, I said almost."

"Well… spill! What happened?" Blaine questioned as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Let's see, we had hot chocolate, played 20 questions, re-introduced ourselves… Oh and get this! I walked in on him sing a backstreet boys song!" Kurt gasped. "Shirtless… in pajama pants!"

"S'il vous plaît aidez-moi" Kurt said fanning himself.

"I have one question!" Blaine spoke up lifting a finger while glaring at a pinkish Kurt, still fanning himself. "Does this guy really have this effect on people? Like at the party it was dark so I never really saw him. What's the big deal?" Blaine asked.

Mercedes stood up and walked to her room, she soon returned to the kitchen with an envelope full of photo's Artie took at the party. "That's Sam." Mercedes pointed as she showed Blaine the picture.

"Oh, my sweet Jesus." Blaine said, laying a gentle hand over his heart.

Kurt laughed. "Still mad at me?"

"Not even a little." Blaine smiled. "Please continue, Mercedes."

"Right, so after all that he asked me to dinner but I questioned his motives because I still didn't completely trust him, then he talked about how he wanted to start over, that something's in his life made him want to change. I fell for it." She confessed." We walked to the door and he kissed me on the cheek, just as I was about to leave that girl Penny showed up and all hell broke loose!" Kurt and Blaine scooted their chair's closer to Mercedes, becoming more intrigued with the story." She was rambling on about Sam being her man and then she had the nerve to call me A FAT BLACK THING!"

"Oh hell no!" Kurt jumped up walking to the front door. "I'm calling Santana you know she'll handle her without blinking! I get first dibs though, I won't touch her, but I'll make her feel like shit!" He said opening the door.

"Kurt, sit your crazy ass down!" Mercedes laughed. "I handled it, beside no one can't 'handle' her right now…she's pregnant."

"Shut up!" Kurt and Blaine said in disbelief.

"And that's all she wrote." Mercedes said taking another sip of her coffee.

The three were sitting at the table talking about what had happened detail by detail when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can one of you get that; I need to shower if we're going to make our movie on time." She said walking to her room.

Kurt and Blaine walked to the door, both cheerfully smiling. "Hello." Blaine greeted.

"Hi, is Mercedes here?"

"And you are?" Kurt asked.

"Penny."

* * *

**Hope you guy's liked it! **

**If this chapter confused you, I'm sorry. But please bear with me I know it might be a bit jumpy, but it will all make since in the long run!**

**I cringed a lot writing Penny's dialogue, I can't stand her. Thing's seem really bad right now I know, but I promise Samcedes goodness next chapter, I just want to take my time bringing my babies together and doing them justice as a couple so just please sit tight! You got to get through the bad to get to the good right? ****Sam 'wooing' Mercedes is in full effect! **Also I wanted Sam to be the insecure one/ the one with trust issues, it seems in a lot of stories they aim for the woman being insecure so I wanted to switch it around. 

**If you didn't gather anything about Sam during this chapter then let's review.**

**He has trust issues.**

**He was covering who he really was because of what he had encountered with his ex.**

**He still has love for his deceased ex , but he is not in love with her.**

**He's giving 'dating' and 'love' another chance because he realized he was holding on to his ex even though they weren't together, because that was the 'safe' thing to do, even though she hurted him.**

**He came to terms about the feelings he has started to develop for Mercedes.**

**He has a hard time sharing stories/information about his family because his mind always takes him back to the day's when his sister was sick and they were struggling to make ends meet.**

**Sam still feel's guilty for leaving Kentucky.**

***Please tell me your thoughts and what you would like to see happen in the reviews and thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews on my story, I love reading them! - Cece**

**French translation:**

**S'il vous plaît aidez-moi = Please Help Me!**

**P.S: The song bit was Backstreet Boys 'As Long As You Love Me' (No I do not own this either)**


	5. Family Ties

**Sorry for any mistakes! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Kurt and Blaine walked to the door, both cheerfully smiling. "Hello." Blaine greeted.**

**"Hi, is Mercedes here?" **

**"And you are?" Kurt asked.**

**"Penny**."

* * *

"Blaine… I can't." Kurt said in disbelief, throwing a hand in the air while walking away from the door.

"May I speak to Mercedes?" She politely asked, putting her focus on Blaine.

"You got some nerve! "Kurt blurted as he pushed back through Blaine.

"Sssh Kurt, stop yelling! We don't want Mercedes coming out here!" Blaine looked over to Penny, realizing he had accidentally let her know of Mercedes' presence in the house. "What aah- what I meant was-."

"What he meant was, Mercedes isn't here and if she was your demented ass wouldn't be talking to her so you need to leave…" Penny stood in the doorway grinning." What the hell is she looking at? Kurt murmured over to Blaine, grabbing on to his arm.

"I can hear the shower running." Penny said, shifting her eye's between the two men.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, then over their shoulders trying to hear what Penny was hearing." Do you hear anything?" Blaine whispered with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hell no!" Kurt uttered back, side eyeing Penny." Make her leave now… And why are we whispering? She can hear the damn shower water all the over here."

"No worries no need to make anyone leave. Just tell her I'd appreciate it if she would stop throwing herself at my soon to be fiancé it's embarrassing and pathetic and well like I told her last night it's just ridiculous!" She giggled looking over at a irritated Kurt. "Sam and I are starting a family together and –"

"Oh. My. God! Shut up, nobody cares! "Kurt interrupted. "Go, leave and be with your so called fiance, Cedes doesn't want him."_I hope._" I dare you to come back, because if you do, you will deal with someone who has no issue with 'carefully' inflicting pain to someone so try remembering that because she's not as nice as I am." He warned as he watched her eyes widen.

Penny huffed in disappointment and turned on her heels as she made her way down the hall.

"Wow." Blaine gasped appalled at what he just witnessed.

"My thought's exactly." Kurt second peeping down the hall then closing the door and taking a seat on the sofa.

"I've seen crazy before but that, she was disturbing! Did you see the look in her eyes? "

"Maybe I should call Santana or Puck or maybe she should come stay at my place for a while just until this mess gets cleared up. "Kurt said worriedly. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"And why would I do that?" Mercedes said standing in the hall entryway with her hands placed on her hips and eyebrows questionably raised.

Kurt jumped from his seat, startled by Mercedes' sudden presence. "Jeez, Mercedes!" taking the term 'quiet as a mouse' a little too literal aren't we?" He whined with a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

Mercedes continued into the living room still firmly holding her hands to her hips. "Just please answer the question Kurt!" She demanded as she took a seat on the recliner across from the two men.

"Kurt and I just talked to that girl Penny you told us about." Blaine confessed.

"She was here, in this house?" She squeaked as she rose back to her feet and began pacing the floor holding in the anger that was overcoming her.

"Mercedes" Kurt said calmingly, following Mercedes' steps then placing a hand on her shoulder." We sent her away, I doubt she'll be coming back after the warning I sent her off with." Kurt said proudly.

Mercedes pinched the bridge of her nose and fell back down into the recliner. "I don't even want to know why she was here or what she said I just want to know what you two told her and why you feel I will need to go to your house for a while if you so called 'sent her way'."

He walked over to the chair Mercedes was sitting in and sat on the armrest, giving her a side hug. Kurt hated when he was put in these types of situations, the situations where he felt he needed to be 'hero' or protective big brother, but only because Mercedes was so strong willed and hard headed. She wouldn't accept help from anyone no matter the situation at least not without fighting about it first and Kurt was always the one who was stuck dealing with it. In her eyes she'd consider him 'the bad guy' but it's was something he had grown used to. "Well I may or may not have told her I'd call Santana to deal with her and that there were ways of inflicting pain –without inflicting pain." He said twiddling his thumbs.

"Kurt!"

"What? We both know Santana has her ways and well… the bitch deserves it and I already texted her!"

"But she's pregnant Kurt…"

"That's where the inflicting pain without inflicting pain comes in, Cedes."

"You need un-text whatever it is that u texted to Tana." She firmly stated. "So please continue, why would I have to stay at your place?"

Kurt huffed disappointed he would have to send an eagerly waiting Santana/Snixx a text message saying their pending plan was off. "She does one more thing or says anything else out of place, Mercedes and I will call Santana…That's a promise no matter what you say." Kurt strictly warned his friend." And as for you coming to stay at my house, I just think it would be better if you stayed with me until 'he' finds out if it's his or not. I mean let's be honest as long as that baby is 'his' she's not going anywhere and will continue to bother you. "He said.

Mercedes lifted a finger. "Why are you using air quotes every time you say 'he' or 'his'? You can say his name Kurt, you're allowed to say 'his' name. "

"I didn't think you would want to hear his – I mean Sam's name."

"I don't mind Kurt it's not like we were together or anything he's just my neighbor."

"Whatever. Point is -"

"The girl is crazy!" Blaine chimed in.

"Thank you! See Blaine gets it!" Kurt said while sending an air kiss Blaine's way.

"Ugh y'all make me sick." Mercedes groaned.

Kurt nudged his nose against Mercedes'." Stop being a hater Mercedes, green doesn't become you." Kurt said teasingly, followed by a snort from Blaine." But as I was saying if it isn't 'his', well you, yourself said he threatened to slap her with a restraining order and told her to keep away from you… It's just temporary Mercedes and if you don't want to come to my place we can call Puck or Santana or whoever you want, but just please don't stay in this place alone while this chick is roaming this building she's not right in the head, Mercedes who knows what she could be capable of.

"As sweet as this is Kurt I can take care of myself I don't need anyone coming to watch over me, besides she was only concerned with me because she thought Sam and I were together and were not so problem solved." She explained, walking over to the coat rack, grabbing her jacket.

"We all know it's more than that Mercedes, she's jealous because Sam is interested in you she sees you as a threat as a flaw in whatever it is she has planned for Sam and herself."

Mercedes threw on her coat and went for her keys on the coffee table. "That may be true Kurt, but it's not my problem _they_ are not my problem. I don't need anyone here and I don't need to go to your place, but thank you so much for caring now let's go." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Fine, then Blaine and I will stage a sit in. We're not going anywhere until you agree to pack a bag and come to my place or call someone." Kurt declared, crossing his arms and taking a seat where Mercedes was once sitting.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah what she said." Blaine echoed, standing next to Mercedes mimicking her stance.

Kurt rolled his eyes." You heard me we're not going anywhere! Blaine you're more than welcome to leave, but just remember there will be consequences." Kurt shifted his eyes from Blaine's stare to his crotch then back up to his greenish-hazel orbs.

Blaine quickly took a seat back on to the sofa softly shaking his head at his boyfriend. Mercedes looked at Kurt then back at Blaine wondering what had just happened. "You're crazy… You're both crazy! I don't need supervision I'll be fine I promise!"

"At this point Mercedes you can promise me a night with Sam and I still would say no… That alone should tell you how serious I am." Kurt shrugged.

"You get on my nerves Hummel."

"I love you too sis."

"Does this mean we're not going to the movies? "Blaine interjected.

* * *

Sam woke up with a heavy head; weary, he edged to the brim of his bed and wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. Thing's felt off…different Sam once again didn't feel like Sam, he felt more empty more weak more torn, he'd hoped that last night was just a bad dream, that Penny didn't really announce her pregnancy that the progress he had made with Mercedes wasn't ripped away from him, that the progress he had made with himself wasn't taken away. Sam buried his face in his hand and took a moment to himself to breathe to try and clear his head. _Why would it change now_? He snickered to himself in disappointment before getting up to prepare for the doctor's appointment.

Stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed in a plaid button shirt with a red under tee and jeans, Sam grabbed his keys and began for the door.

"You ready?"

Sam groaned at the sight of Penny as he opened his door, locking up, he sent her a glare and continued to walk past her.

"Well that was rude." She commented while sprinting in front of him to catch his eyes, he was clearly irritated.

Sam bit his tongue; he felt it was best if he kept anything he had to say to himself until after the appointment. Once on the elevator he pulled out his phone and checked his email and text messages hoping that he looked busy enough for her to leave him alone. Exiting the elevator Sam walked off; Penny followed close by and even tried sliding her hand in to his. "Don't" was all Sam could say as he snatched his hand away.

"Good Morning Mr. Evans." The cheerful valet that Sam encountered every morning greeted.

"For you?" He sarcastically countered, causing the man's face to immediately fall from a joyful smile to a concerned frown.

Walking around the car he took a seat and started the engine, paying special attention to the radio that he turned up full blast to drown out anything Penny had to say. Shifting the car in to drive, he looked to his left where he saw Penny looking in to the car through the window with her arms crossed; hesitantly he put the car back in park and rolled down the window.

"Problem?" He asked harshly.

"Aren't you going to open the door for me?" She whined with a pouting lip.

The question made Sam burst into laughter, how? How could she think that he would do something like that for her, show that kind of curiosity to her after all she's done? True he used to do it, but that was before he was introduced to the crazy mess she was now. "You're funny." He said dabbing at a tear that had barley fell from his eye while pushing the button to unlock the door." Now get in, we're going to be late." Penny scrunched her face and stomped her foot, she stood her stance awhile longer but finally gave up, noticing he wasn't going to budge.

The ride to the doctor's office was long, awkward and just plain uncomfortable. Relieved that they had finally arrived Sam parked, darted out the car and sped to the building in a matter of seconds hoping he would leave with this nightmare behind him.

* * *

After an ultrasound, a cringe worthy amount of blood samples and a bunch of medical talk that Sam failed to pay any attention to, the doctor took a seat and directed her attention to him. " So Penny tells me you were interested in discussing paternity test options."

"That's right." He replies dryly.

"There are two ways you guys can go if it must be now, but I strongly recommend waiting until after birth." She suggests.

"I can't wait that long this is something that I need to know now."

"Well in that case let's go over the choices. She can have an AFT also known as the amniocentesis test, which is where we would collect DNA from the amniotic fluid or do a Chorionic villus sampling where we would extract a piece of the placenta for testing, this method has a 99.99 percent accuracy and although it is the cheaper option it does pose a risk to mother and child." The doctor glanced over to Penny, who was staring at the ground. "The second option is an non-invasive prenatal test which is just as accurate as the other test, but is not harmful to the baby or mother, this option is also a bit more pricey compared to the other. There is a one to two week wait for the results for whichever test you two decide to go with. "Sam sat silent stuck on the fact that it could take up to two weeks for him to find out his fate.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he asked the doctor to explain once more the options. Sam took in everything the doctor had explained .His mind began to wonder, he couldn't believe this was happening, this wasn't how it was supposed to go it was something he thought he would never have to go through at least not in this way. He always pictured being in a room like this with a wife or a fiancé never did he think he would be sitting here with _her _looking at an ultrasound and going through paternity options. Sam scoffed at his thoughts, which earned him two confused looks from Penny and the back on track he weighed the options. He hated Penny, but the baby wasn't to blame and he wouldn't want to put it in any kind of danger whether it was his or not, coming to this conclusion he eliminated the AFT test as an option and decided the non-invasive would be the best for the baby. "For the non-invasive… how much would it cost?"

"It would be 1442.00 and we could schedule her for one as soon as tomorrow afternoon." The doctor said, reaching in to a drawer and pulling out a pair of pamphlets that she handed to Penny and then another to Sam.

Sam looked to Penny hoping she would have something to say, but there was nothing, it was as if she wasn't even there she seemed to be worried and in deep thought. "Can you give us a minute to talk this over?" He asked giving the Dr. a friendly smile and waited for her to leave the room. "So…" Sam stood stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Got anything you want to say, you look nervous or you know worried about something." He said, now scoping out the medical posters on the walls.

"I'm fine, it would have been nice if I had a say so in the testing though, but I guess you decided it was your call making all the decisions, huh?" She said coldly.

"Sounding kind of bitter there Pen, which is hilarious given all of the shit that you've put me through. You didn't give me a choice when you poked holes in the condoms or decided to stop taking birth control now did you? You should be glad I'm even taking the time to ask you this, if I were anything like you I think we both know which procedure you would be doing." He matched her tone.

Penny shook her head and jumped off the table. "It's yours you know, the baby… it's yours. We don't even need this test, that money should be used on the baby not some dumb test." She said wiping stray tears from her eyes.

He lightly chuckled. "It's my money and I want a test so were getting a test. We wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for you! Besides, what do you have to worry about? Its mines, right? So chill, this is for my piece of mind. "Sam paced the room, becoming angrier at the situation." You want to know the real issue here? It's not the fact that you're pregnant with a baby that could be mine. It's the fact that you plotted this; you sat and planned this through, you took time out of your day for this. "He scoffed." How long did it take to puncture holes in all those condoms? "Penny opened her mouth to answer, but Sam quickly cut her off." You don't even know the extent of what you did! You put holes in ALL of my condoms, you weren't the only one I was having sex with Penny and you were well aware of that! I had to call those other women to make sure I'm in the clear with them and luckily I am."

"So you're saying if hadn't tricked you into getting me pregnant you would be happier?" She asked, completely oblivious to all of what Sam had just vented.

Sam took a seat back in his chair and looked to Penny." Is that really all you got out of what I just said? No Penny I still wouldn't be happy, I still wouldn't want a baby with you, but I would've accepted it. I would've worked with you on raising our baby, but now? There's not a chance that if that baby is mine that you'll be around it, that's a promise. I can see you didn't think this all the way through. Let's say this baby isn't mine, what are you going to do? Are you going to take care of it, are you going to put it up for adoption or are you going to go and make that guy's life hell too?" He questioned.

"This is YOUR baby! And if it were another man's baby you'd still be around, you know why? Because you care about me, because you love me!"

"What are you on? How could you think I love you? How could you think that-?" Sam paused and frustratingly ran a hand through his hair, baffled by what he was hearing." You know what this is ridiculous, we're doing the non-invasive." He declared.

"But-"

Just as Penny was about speak the doctor entered the room with a clipboard and paperwork that looked to be consent forms for the procedure. "Have you two come to a decision?"

"N-" Penny tried to say no before Sam could answer, but failed.

"We'd like to schedule that appointment for tomorrow." He said smiling.

* * *

After bickering back and forth for two hours Mercedes finally gave in and agreed to stay with Kurt until he felt it was okay for her to come back, under the terms that she got to sleep in the master bedroom and that he would cook all of the meals and leave the baking to her. Kurt was a horrible baker.

"So we'll be here tomorrow to pick you up around 3ish?" Kurt asked while gathering his things.

"No. My Dr. Phil comes on at 3 so how about…. 5? Wait, why are you picking me up? I have a car Kurt."

"So. "Kurt shrugged. "Blaine and I are acting as your bodyguards so that means we'll pick you up and escort you to my place and if you must use your car then one of us will come back for it."

"Fine, now go I want to enjoy my last moments of freedom." She said playfully while hugging Kurt and Blaine goodbye.

Mercedes took another shower and smeared a cucumber facial mask on her face before changing in to a onesie and heading to the kitchen to pop some popcorn and snuggle on the couch with her fauxuhauha to watch Nightmare on Elm street. Ten minutes in to the movie Mercedes was startled by the vibration of her phone.

**Kurt: We made it home safe Cedes. Hope you locked up the place! Be ready at 5 tomorrow, no exceptions!**

Mercedes smiled and rolled her eyes at the text.

**Me: I'll be ready at 1700 Sir. !**

**Kurt: What does that even mean? Mercedes we agreed on 5 don't try changing it now! I will drag you out of that house do you understand?**

**Kurt: DRAG YOU!**

**Me: Kurt, Babe. 1700 is 5:00pm in military time…**

**Kurt: Oh… **

**Kurt: Okay well goodnight xx**

**Me: Lol. Smh Goodnight Kurt.**

Mercedes turned her attention back to her movie, silencing her phone and snuggling under a duvet with her popcorn and drink in hand. Another 45 minutes passes by as she sat there beginning to get drowsy. The one night Mercedes wanted to stay up late she couldn't because there was nothing keeping her up. No headboard, no noisy women, no neighbor, no drill… no nothing. She reluctantly switched off the TV and started for her room. Inches away from resting in her bed, she begins to hear faint knocks at her door_. I swear._ She utters under her breath as she goes to open the door.

"Saaa-well hello!"

Mercedes was met with a tall teenage boy with dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes, eyes that looked all too familiar.

"May I help you?" Mercedes crosses her arms, trying to avoid staring in to the boys eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he definitely reminded her of someone.

"Is Sam home?" The boy asks, peering in to her apartment.

Sam. She should have known. He looked like him, he had the same grin, same flirty demeanor and the same green eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong apartment, Sam is the next door down." She says apologetically.

The boy smirk turns to a full-fledged smile after hearing Sam didn't live there. "Stace it's the next door!" He yelled at a girl that looked to be around the same age as him before resting his body against the door frame with crossed arms just as Sam did when he first met Mercedes. "So Sam doesn't live here so does that mean you're single?"

Mercedes's laughed. "It means I'm a little too old for you, you truly are related to Sam."

"I can handle an older woman besides i'm almost 18, give me a try." Stevie reaches for Mercedes' hand and bends down to lay a soft kiss on it.

"That's cute, but no. I go for men more my own age." She chuckled as she pulled her hand away.

"Oh… So like my brother?"

"Um…" Mercedes stumbled.

"Stevie, Mom wants you!" The girl yells out as she approaches the door. Stevie looks back to Mercedes and gives her a wink before running off, leaving her and Stacey alone. "Hi, I'm Stacey! I'm sorry for my brother I saw him grope your hand… he has this theory that he can get any girl he wants, he thinks he's the shit- crap! Please don't tell my mom I said that she'd freak!" Mercedes smiled and assured her that her secret was safe with her, before saying goodbye and watching her run over to the rest of the Evans family.

Standing in the doorway all Mercedes could think about was the conversation she and Sam had the night before, she wondered why he seemed so closed off about his family they seemed great. More than great actually. Just as she was about to close the door she stops when she hears Sam's parents in the hall say he isn't home. Against every bone in her body she steps out in to the hall and makes her way to the couple who she assumed was his parents.

"Excuse me, I'm Sam's neighbor, Mercedes Jones and I couldn't help but hear that you're locked out of his place. You're more than welcome to come and wait at my apartment and have some coffee until he returns." She kindly offered.

The couple looked at each other then at a frantically nodding Stevie and Stacey. "I'm Mary and this here is Dwight." Mary said cheerfully. "And back there is Stacey and the bone head over there is Stevie." She continued as she pointed out who was who. "We appreciate your offer but it's late and we wouldn't want to impo-"

"I insist, I have homemade coffee cake and a new coffee machine I would love to try out anyway!" Mercedes interrupted.

"Homemade you say? "Dwight asks excitedly.

"That's right!"

"I like you already, show me the way!" Dwight says as he grabs two suitcases.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for an update I had to replace my old laptop. The good news is that there will be 2 chapters back to back, this one and one other but I can't say if it will be posted today or not but it will definitely be up before noon tomorrow (I'm really trying to have it out today though)so I hope that makes up for my absence lol**

**There was a lot to cover in this chapter (i.e the doctor visit, Mercedes being persuaded to stay with Kurt and the arrival of Sams family) so I'm sorry if it was jumpy the next chapter will be more centered.**

**Next chapter will pick up a few day's after this took place. Maybe 3-4 days? Sam and Mercedes talk and stuff :) , Stacey and Mercedes bond and she'll find out about Stacey's condition and a little bit more about Sam. Stevie will continue to flirt Lol and Sam's parents are going to have a talk with him. This will be a Penny free chapter only a few mentions but other than that it's all Samcedes an Co. **

**Also I started writing a Samcedes fic based off of the movie burlesque so I might be posting that soon!  
**

**For all of the reviews, follows and favorites and just taking your time to read my story in general Thank you so much! Xoxo -Cece**


	6. We're Just Neighbors

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sam." She shyly greeted while looking down at her shoes, unable to make eye contact with him.

"Mercedes, you look nice." Sam stood awkwardly at the door waiting for her to enter. "They've been waiting for you, especially Stevie." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah well here I am."

"Look Mercedes I never got to thank you for –"

"Mercedes! Hey!" Stevie interrupts as he pushes Sam away from the door to hug Mercedes and pull her in to the house. "Come on everyone is waiting; you're sitting next to me at the table." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

It'd been four days since Mercedes had met the Evans family and between showing Stacey and Stevie the city to teaching Mrs. Evans the recipe to her coffee cake as requested by Mr. Evans, they had been practically inseparable despite the countless arguments she had to encounter with Kurt each time she left his house without his knowing. Now here she stood, secretly and doubtfully at Sam's apartment about to share a meal with them. Mercedes didn't mind being around them in fact she loved it, it was a pleasant change being around nice and normal people something she didn't come across too often. They reminded her of the people back home and made her miss her own family. Each day that had passed she learned more and more about each of them. She knew the most about Stacey due to the fact that after the night they met Stacey requested her number and promised to call every day, doing just that she would call gushing about everything from school to boys to Sam and her illness. Stevie was a jock that had an obsession with anime and a secret love for science, something that Stacey blurted out during one of their outings out on the town. Mr. and Mrs. Evans brought joy to Mercedes, she hoped that if she was to ever marry that her marriage would be like theirs. Full of laughter and comical arguing, a bond and love so strong that at a glance you could see that they'd never end that even though they had children that they loved, it was still just the two of them in their own private bubble. She couldn't help but smile when she was around them - around all them. Still she couldn't help but find it strange that she'd form such a relationship so quick with a group of people she didn't know and none the less the family of the man that got under her skin.

Mercedes warmly greeted everyone and went to the Kitchen to help Mrs. Evans and Stacey set up for dinner.

"You like her don't you?" Stevie asked plucking Sam's ear.

"Ouch and no I don't were just… neighbors. We don't even talk much." Sam trailed off.

Stevie took a look at Sam and shook his head; he could clearly see Sam was lying." Well I guess that's a good thing because I'm going to make her my girl. "He confessed, paying close attention to his brother to see any tightening of his jaw, but instead was met with laughter.

"You're going to do what?" He laughed out.

"You heard me. She might not go for it right now, but she'll warm up to the idea eventually. She's not that much older than me you know?"

"Only 7 years, no biggie." Sam sarcastically added.

"I thought you said you guys don't talk."

"We don't."

"Then how did you know she was 7 years older than me? I know for a fact you didn't meet her and was all like 'Hi, I'm Sam you're beautiful, how old are you?' You would've had to have a discussion about it because you're not that forward." Stevie smiled as he saw Sam's face become pink at his revelation.

Sam sucked in his breath, surprised at how much Stevie was digging in to the subject." Dude you're thinking way too much in to this it was just a conversation that we had one day passing each other in the hall. No big deal." He lied. "Now can we stop talking about Mercedes?"

"You still like her; I don't care what you say. Just know that you officially have some competition big brother and he goes by the name of Stevie!" He yelled as he left to go join their dad in living room.

Sam sat in his room thinking about Stevie's words. He did like her. He does like her…A lot. But how? How was he going to approach her, how was he going to make up for the night that ruined everything, why would she even give him another chance after what happened between him and Penny. Sam let out a sigh. _It's not like I knew she was going to do it._ He thought to himself. He began to brainstorm things to say to Mercedes, he wondered if he should try to explain the whole pregnancy situation or if he should just stick to keeping it at a plain old apology. He wondered, besides the things Penny had said to Mercedes what else was there to apologize for? He already apologized for how he behaved when they first met the only thing left to do was explain the pregnancy and try his best to explain what he could about Penny. Sam stayed in his room awhile longer trying to put together what to say to Mercedes, but figured it would be best if he winged it.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to dinner, Mercedes." She said as she and Mercedes placed the plates on to the table." We hope this isn't weird for you, we know we only just met you and we don't want to come off as strange, but the kids are crazy about and I think it's safe to say Dwight is too or maybe it's just the cake?" Mrs. Evans joked.

Mercedes warmly smiled._ There is no way in hell these people are related to Sam. _She whispered under her breath. "That's crazy talk! You guys are as far from strange as it gets. This is the most normal I've encountered since moving here. It's nice." She shrugged.

"It's nice having a girl to talk to." Stacey added.

"Um excuse me?" Mrs. Evans said while clearing her throat.

"Sorry mom." She giggled." What I meant was, it's nice having someone other than mom to talk to. The guys I hang around wouldn't talk girl stuff with me and the girls in ballet think I'm weird so it's nice having a girly girl to talk to."

Mercedes walked over to Stacey and gave her a quick hug. "Well now you have my number so whenever you need to talk about girly things or about anything at all don't hesitate on calling me." She smiled giving her another hug before finishing up the table.

The ladies finished setting the table, completing it with napkins, drinks and Mercedes' surprise peach cobbler for dessert. Setting everyone's dinner out on a plate, Mrs. Evans requested for Stevie to announce dinner to Sam and Mr. Evans. Once everyone was seated the table was quiet. Looking around Stevie figured he'd break the silence. "So, I was thinking Stace and I could come back for Christmas, Sam. I mean if mom and dad are cool with it." He said as he stuffed some pasta in to his mouth.

Sam practically choked on the piece of chicken he was chewing on. He didn't know what to say that, he didn't know what would be going on between now and then. Forcing the food down his throat Sam took a drink of pop and looked over to his mother with pleading eyes hoping she would save him from answering Stevie, but there was nothing. Sam hadn't yet told Stacey and Stevie about the possibility of him becoming a father so he didn't really have a reason to reject the idea." I-uh I would have to get back to you on that buddy."

"Why?" Stacey spoke up. "Don't you miss us Sammy?" She asked.

_They can't be teaming up! Not now!_ Sam once again taking a hard swallow of his food began to answer his sister. " Of course I do Stacey, I Just been real busy lately."

"You got that right." Mercedes uttered.

Sam's head shot up from his plate along with the rest of the table.

"What was that Mercedes?" Mr. Evans asked.

_Shit. _She whispered. Mercedes hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud. "I um- I said the pasta looks like tripe? Yeah tripe, Its a dish my friend and I tried in France." Mercedes gave herself an imaginary face palm for using the information Kurt had one day told her about a dish that was popular in France 'Tripes à la mode de Caen'.

Sam, Stevie and Stacey let out a chuckle at Mercedes' story, which caused her face to become hot and red rise to her cheeks. The rest of dinner was full of stories from Mr. and Mrs. Evans' time in high school and all of the mischievous and embarrassing things Sam and his siblings used to do. When it came time for dessert everyone helped themselves to a serving of Mercedes' peach cobbler, except for Mercedes who opted to take care of the dishes and clean up. Sam seeing this as an opportunity to set things straight excused himself from the tabled and followed her to the kitchen.

"Hey." He spoke.

Mercedes debated on if she was going to ignore him or not, reluctantly she decided to answer. "Hello, Samuel."

"Really, Mercedes? Samuel? How did you even know that was my name?"

"Your mother. Besides what else would Sam stand for? Samson? Samantha? Would you have preferred for me to call you Samantha?" She half joked.

Sam scoffed in amusement. "You could call me whatever you want as long as you're talking to me."

"Sam I-"

"Don't. Let me try to explain things to you… Please?" He pleaded.

Mercedes stared down at the dishes shaking her head no, unable to find the words.

"Why not? Things were going so well that night Mercedes and you know it."

"I told you Sam, there is no need for you to explain anything to me." Mercedes grabbed the dish towel and dried her hands. "Look I'm your neighbor that's all I am that's all I was so I don't see why you think it's necessary for you to –"

"Because until all of that happened you were going to go on a date with me, that's why. Now can you please, please just let me tell you what happened?"

"Fine Sam, but I can call bullshit so if I think you're lying I will go say bye to everyone and go home." Mercedes warned.

"Okay deal." He agreed nodding his head. "Okay so… Man I don't know where to start; I guess I'll start off with Penny. So you remember that party your friend Kurt invited me to? Well that night I was coming home and found Penny laying at the foot of my door drunk. When I woke her up she was rambling on about seeing me kiss you at the party and about looking after me and a lot of other crazy stuff that I can't remember. Anyway, I didn't want her to drive home drunk so I let her sleep here until she sobered up and that's when the bed fell to pieces. "Mercedes eyes wondered the room at the mention of the bed coming apart, hoping her hadn't noticed she cleared her throat and continued to listen. "After that I didn't see her for weeks up until the night you had came over." Sam paused, preparing to tell Mercedes everything that Penny had told him she'd done." After you left I asked her how it was possible for her to be pregnant –"

"Really Sam? I would think a guy like you would know how a –"

"Just let me finish okay?"

"Go ahead." She sighed.

"As I was saying I asked her how was it possible for her to be pregnant being she was on birth control and I was using condoms I didn't see how it was possible that is until she dropped the bomb… Penny told me she had stopped taking her birth control and that she had poked holes in all of my condoms-"

"Puck!" Mercedes gasped.

"Puck? What does he have to do with this?" Sam asked confused.

"Uh – N-nothing. I just really need to make a call after this…" She trailed off, nervously biting her nails.

"Okay… well after that she told me she was 16 weeks along and the day my parents were at your house, Penny and I had been at the doctor earlier that day for information on paternity tests and we got one done the next day so now were just waiting on the results… and well the night you let my family wait at your place I was at the bar having some beers. I just didn't know how to process it all." As Sam finished Mercedes stood silent with her mouth slightly ajar in disbelief of everything thing she was just told.

"And what about the part where she said she was you girlfriend?"

"She's never been my girlfriend. I haven't had a girlfriend for two years and believe me when I say if I did decide to get one it wouldn't have been her." Sam stared in to Mercedes brown doe eyes and reached for her hand." So, see it isn't my fault. I mean yeah I was stupid for not caring who I slept with, but I never thought she would've done something like that I didn't think anyone was capable of doing something like that… Can you say something? Anything? Please?"

"I really don't know what to say." She said pulling her hand away from his." I'm sorry for what you're going through and everything, but you telling me that was supposed to change what exactly? I now have to stay with Kurt because he thinks Penny would do something to hurt me because of you being interested in me."

"I wish I could say he was wrong, but I can't. She's unpredictable. "He admitted.

"And that's the problem Sam, a date isn't worth being hurt over. I like you don't get me wrong and I'm not going to deny the fact that there's a crazy attraction between us, but as long as she's a problem I can't agree to a date with you. I'm sorry." Mercedes turned back around dipping her hands in to the dish water.

"I wouldn't let her hurt you Mercedes. Despite what you think of me I can be protective of the people I care about and even though we don't know much about each other I can say I care about. She wouldn't get near you that's a promise."

Mercedes kept her back turned in fear that if she gazed in to those beautiful eyes of his that she'd crumble and give in. "That's sweet but I just can't risk it."

Sam decided to make a bold move and inched closer to Mercedes, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder he turned her around to face him. "The one thing that you can trust is that when I give my word on something, that's that." He whispered as he lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. "Mercy, one date and if it doesn't go right or if you feel uncomfortable we can leave and that'll be the end of that, but something in my gut tells me it would be perfect." He finished.

Mercedes stood frozen. She was stuck replaying in her head, Sam saying her newly given nickname in a low raspy voice the made legs turn to jelly. It didn't help that he cupped his cool hand on to her chin, sending shivers throughout her entire body. She didn't want to give in but she had the same gut feeling as Sam that the date would be perfect, but that's what scared her the most. Mercedes promised that she wouldn't allow herself to fall for someone like Sam, but here she was melting in to his hands.

"Mercy?" Mercedes' knees buckled hearing him say her name in such a voice again; she wanted to put an end to this torture but found it difficult to form her words.

"If you need time to-"

Taking Sam by surprise, Mercedes smashed her lush lips against his while gripping his shirt, pulling him closer in to the kiss. Without parting their lips she with the help of Sam she propped herself up on to the kitchen counter top to match Sam's height. It all felt so natural to the both them. Their lips fitted perfectly, the way his hands felt on her waist was as if they were made to be there and the heat bouncing off of one another was as if it was something that was bottled up and stored for years. It felt nothing like their first kiss that was full of greed and avidity; this was more slow, more intimate and full of fire and emotion. Mercedes felt Sam trail the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, clutching tighter in to his embrace she allowed him to slide in his tongue. As the kiss became more and more intense Mercedes began to squirm in eagerness and temptation for more.

Sam snaked his hands around to Mercedes' lower back, pushing her body as much in to him as possible as she slid a hand in to hair, giving it slight tugs that made him moan against her lips. Sam continued to press his body even more on to Mercedes' as their there kiss filled with more desire, causing her to lay a hand on the counter top for support, mistakenly so.

*Splash*

Mercedes squealed as she sat in the dish water with her feet dangling over the counter.

"Oh my gosh Mercedes are you okay?" Sam asked while attempting to muffle a laugh. "Here let me help you." He offered her his hand and helped her out of the sink. Spinning her around to see the damage, he gut wrenchingly laughed.

"I'm glad you find amusement in this." Mercedes scolded.

The look of confusion and anger just made Sam laugh even more. "I'm sorry, I'll stop." He said still trying to conceal his laugh.

"Hey mom wanted me to - … Mercedes? Why are you wet?" Stacey asked with furrowed brows as she entered the kitchen.

Hearing the innocence and confusion in his sister's tone of voice made Sam lose all composure and once again burst in to laughter.

"Stacey, how about you come with me to find some dry clothes while your brother stays here dying of laughter." She said sarcastically while sending Sam a cold glare, but quickly softened in to shy smile once Penny exited the kitchen.

Leaving the kitchen, Mercedes walked past the Evans clan with a wet backside that was dripping water and leaving wet spots behind. Earning her a look from everyone seated at the table. As she continued to Sam's room Mercedes noticed in the hallway mirror that reflected in to the dining area, Mr. Evans slipping Mrs. Evans what looked to be a fifty dollar bill and Mrs. Evan mouthing the words 'Told you so' as she stuffed the money in to her bra. Mercedes buried her face in to her hands in embarrassment, had they betting on her on Sam?

Stacey dug in to Sam's drawers to find Mercedes a t-shirt and sweat pants, but when unable to find sweats she handed her a pair of basketball shorts instead. As Mercedes dressed in Sam's closet Stacey sat on his bed with a look of conflict."Mercedes?" She called out as grabbed a pillow and placed it on her lap.

"Yeah Stacey, what's up?"

"Can we talk? It's about Sam."

Mercedes cursed under her breath wondering if Stacey had seen more than what she had let on to. Nervously biting down on her lip Mercedes walked out of the closet and took a seat on the bed next to Stacey.

"What about Sam?" She asked hesitantly.

Stacey took a deep breath."It's just that Sammy can be kind of…ugh…you know? That's the only way I can really describe him. I mean I really miss the way he used to be, oh I don't know… Fun." Stacey confessed." We used to hide in trees and throw water balloons at people sometimes the balloons wouldn't be filled with water, sometimes it would be punch and one time he managed to fill one with chili…don't ask me how. "She laughed. "Then I got sick and he changed. I can remember lying in my hospital bed and him reading Green Eggs and Ham to me, sometime he would bring me hot chocolate."

Mercedes let out a sigh of relief and smiled as Stacey reminisced on the memories of her brother; it reminded her of the night she had stayed to help Sam.

"He would always promise not to leave; over and over he would say he wouldn't leave my side that he wouldn't leave Kentucky and it feels like it's my fault, but I know it isn't, I mean I know it's because I was sick, but I had no control over that." Stacey bit down on her lip. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked scooting closer to Mercedes. "I never wanted Sam to stay in Kentucky; I never wanted him to stop being who he was because of my condition. If something had happened to me I would've wanted to remember him the way he was. Funny, sweet, and a dork. Now I'm just stuck with Stevie." She smiled softly." But he would have never listened to me if I would've told him that anyway." She vented. "I'm sorry; I'm dumping this all on you."

"Its fine sweetie, I don't mind."

"Still, It's kind of weird sitting here talking like this, I don't really have friends I can talk to about this stuff back home and my mom doesn't like talking about 'those day's'. "She trailed off. "I wish you could've met him back then Mercedes, you would've liked him! "Stacey chirped. "He was a good time compared to the bore he is now." She said, forcing a smile.

Mercedes scattered her brain trying to find the right words to say. " Some people change when they get older and some people don't. There's also people who feel they need to change because of something going on in their lives and I think with Sam he changed because what happened to you scared him... I think he felt the need to be older and more mature for you. To protect you like he promised. I'm sure that if you talked to him about this, thing's would change loads."

"Well I thought about it, but he's never around or we're always with you… You kind of remind me of the old Sammy. When we're out you do things that are random and just because. You just like having a good time."

"Yeah well it's been nice being around you guys these past few days so why not show you a good time, right? And as for Sam, I think before you go back home you should try and have a sit down with him and tell him all what you just told me. It may be just the thing he needs to hear and who knows? Maybe you'll get a piece of the old 'Sammy' back." She said nudging Stacey's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess. I'll try."

Mercedes and Stacey continued to sit on the bed not talking, just sitting and looking at the ground. It was as if they were talking even though no words were coming out of their mouths."You know I think I've seen the fun side of him." Mercedes teased." I'm going to tell you a secret, now." She laughed thinking about when she caught Sam singing. "I caught him singing and dancing to the backstreet boys!" She blurted.

"Get out! When? Oh man I wish I could've seen that!" Stacey said bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly.

"Don't tell him I told you he'll kill me." She laughed.

Mercedes sat continuing talking to Stacey about anything and everything as if they were old friends catching up.

"It's weird. There's something about you Mercedes."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we've never really clicked with someone so quick before we've always kind of just kept to ourselves." She confessed.

"Well I'm glad. It's weird for me too but I like it." She said as she grabbed her wet clothes from the closet floor.

Mercedes felt her phone vibrate in her hand as she and Stacey got up to walk back in to the living room.

**Unknown: I'll walk you to your car ;)**

Mercedes smiled at the text knowing who the unknown number was.

**Me: I'll be fine I can walk myself.**

**Unknown: I said I was going to protect you and part of doing that is walking you to your car so deal with it.**

**Unknown****: And about that date?**

**Me: I guess you'll know the answer when we're outside huh?**

Mercedes felt her phone continue to vibrate but decided to ignore it. Walking back in to the living room Mercedes big her goodbyes to everyone as Stevie walked her to the door."Want me to walk you to the car?" Stevie asked, hoping she would say yes.

"No. It's okay." She replied simply while looking over to a smiling Sam.

Mercedes grabbed her jacket and turned to leave.

Sam stood behind searching for a reason to follow after her, grabbing the dish that she had used for her peach cobbler, Sam made an excuse to run after her.

* * *

Mercedes stood in the lobby waiting for Sam to walk her to her car. As she waited she checked her phone and noticed 8 missed calls and 12 text message. All coming from Kurt. She took a deep breath and dialed his number and waited for him to answer. Once Kurt picked up the phone the line was silent. Mercedes waited for him to say something, but there was nothing, she wondered if their connection was bad.

"H-hello? Kurt you there?"

"Oh you remember my name? BLAINE SHE REMEMBERS MY NAME!" She heard him shout.

She closed her eye's preparing herself for the storm that was forming in Kurt.

"Well?" Kurt spoke up angrily.

Mercedes stumbled with her words, unsure of how to respond. "Well what? " She asked innocently.

"Where are you! You keep disappearing on us and you know it makes it really hard to keep an eye on you if you're never around Mercedes! You said you were going to the corner market… I thought something was off when Blaine told me you took a cobbler with you to the store."

Mercedes winced as she heard her friend yell on the other end. She felt bad for putting him through so much worry." Kurt, look I'm sorry I really am. I promise I'll explain everything in the morning. I'm on my way back now and I just want to go to bed…please."

"Fine." Kurt said coldly as he ended the call which made Mercedes flinch as he never hung up on her they always said some sort of goodbye or talk to you later. She was in deep trouble and she knew it.

Shortly after ending the call with Kurt, Mercedes saw Sam walking out of the elevator and began to feel butterflies form in her stomach.

"Here's your dish." He said as he passed her the glass baking dish, then offering her his arm to escort her out of the door.

The walk between the lobby and Mercedes' car was silent, but nice. Sam didn't really know what to say, part of his mind was still boggled from the kiss and the other part distracted by the pleasant scent of her perfume that lingered in the air.

"So about –"

Mercedes smiled and placed a finger on Sam's lips. "First I need talk to Kurt and tell him what I've been up to this week then we can talk about that date you keep bugging me about." She stepped closer to Sam, closing the gap that was between them. "Don't make me regret this Evans." She warned.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed down in to her eyes. "I promise you, you won't regret this." He looked down to her hand and linked his fingers with hers then slowly brought his gaze back to her eyes and smiled.

They stood there becoming lost in one another's eyes, smiling and taking in the moment as the moonlight beamed on to them. Sam took his index and middle finger and removed a strand of hair from Mercedes' face, tucking it behind her ear. "You're beautiful." He spoke softly, not breaking their eye contact. Mercedes bowed her head as her cheeks became red with blush. "I saw that." He grinned. "You were blushing." He said teasingly.

Mercedes playfully hit his arm. "Shut up, I was not." She lied. "I should be going it's getting late and Kurt and I have a meeting tomorrow." She turned to her car door and began to open it, but Sam quickly intervened and stopped her. "Sam I need to g-" This time it was Mercedes surprised by a kiss as Sam gently laid his lips on to hers. As the kiss came to end, Sam placed small pecks on to her lips then on to her cheek. He reached for her car door and stepped aside as she entered.

"Goodnight Mercedes." He said sweetly.

Mercedes was once again unable to form words so she batted her eyes and nodded her head smiling as he closed the door.

* * *

Entering his apartment, Sam was met with a smiling Stevie and Stacey.

"Just neighbors my ass" Stevie cackled, throwing a pillow at Sam as Stacey watched giggling. "Your apartment has perfect view of the parking lot." He laughed.

Sam, unable to conceal his smile threw the pillow back at Stevie as he walked to his room to call it a night.

* * *

Mercedes had arrived home and was in Kurt's guest bedroom lying in bed. Tossing and turning she was unable to fall asleep, partly because of the night turning out better than she had planned the other part being his reveal of what Penny did replaying in her head. She shot up and reached for her phone, hoping Puck was still awake.

"H-hello? Mercedes? What is it, is something wrong?" He answered groggily.

Mercedes bit her lip. "Yeah I guess you can say that… Puck those condoms you stole from Sam's apartment…Do you still have them?"

She could hear shuffling in the background as Puck sat up in his bed. "No I threw them out a few days ago they must have been defective or something because they all had holes in them, actually Mercedes I was going to call you, I have something I need to –"

"But you didn't use them right?"

"Mercedes I'm try-"

"Because if you did you should check on whoever you used the-"

"Mercedes, Quinn is pregnant."

Both ends of the phone became fell silent as Mercedes sat there processing what Puck had said.

"The day of my flight I saw Quinn on the plane and she was a little tipsy off of all of the free cocktails. She wasn't drunk though, she was alert and stuff. She asked if we could have sex… as friends you know a one time thing. "He paused." Then three days ago she came by and handed me a paper from the doctor's office confirming that she was pregnant. We sat there thinking how was it possible because we were both safe or so we thought, that's when we looked at the condoms." He finished.

Still in shock Mercedes sputtered out what she could." S-so what a-are you guys going to do?" She asked.

"Well we both wanted another baby after what happened with Beth and we're both in a better place mentally and financially so we decided to keep the baby… we also decided to give us another go. We figured something must want us together, that's why we keep getting pushed together."

Mercedes smiled as she heard the happiness in her friend's voice also because she was relieved something good came out of the mess Penny created. They talked awhile longer before saying goodnight and hanging up. After end the call with Puck, Mercedes turned to her side and fixed one more thing before going to sleep, scrolling through her call log she highlighted Sam's number and entered his new contact information under the name 'Sammy'.

**Okay guy's so what did you think? Drama Free chapter! Yay! Lol**

**As always thank you for the reviews - follows and favorites. -Cece 3**


	7. A Spotty Situation

**I've had a couple complaint's about the lengths of my chapter's a few people say that they're too long so would you prefer the chapter's to stay as is or shorten them? - Cece**

* * *

Penny sat in the hospital parking-lot weaving a small tube between her fingers. Before turning her body to exit the car she grabbed her phone and placed a call. "Simon, I really hope you don't screw this over for me, I told you how important this is... and it'll help the baby!" She hissed at the man.

"I- I did it just before you came to pick it up I- I swear Penny, I did just as you asked." Simon cleared his throat as his eye's wandered down to his feet."Wha- what was it you said you needed it for again? I mean it's not that I don't trust you or- or anything I just I- it's my baby too you know, but usually when doctor's need blood sample's they have you go in and I ju-"

"Look I told you once I'm not going to repeat it again! You love me don't you? You love OUR baby right? So what's the problem Simon?" Penny countered harshly. She smiled into the phone as she heard the silence on the other end. Penny knew all it took to get Simon to turn to putty was to pout a bit and throw a small fit. Unlike Sam, Penny never had to go to extreme measures to get what she wanted out of Simon she knew all the cards to play and when to play them. Because of Simon, Penny had a nice apartment, weekly shopping trips and she even bummed enough cash from him to quit her job at Starbucks. He was everything Penny looked for in a man, well in a man that she could use. Low in self-confidence, barley there looks and pockets big enough to swim in, but he was nothing more than a prop - a toy - a place holder until she got Sam where she wanted him.

"Of course Penny! You know I love you and our baby!" He said breathlessly. "A-and after this gets taken care of and the baby is in the clear we can get married right? That's still the plan isn't it, because I'm kind of planning a surprise for you – well us. "Simon stuttered.

"Yeah sure, I have to go. I'll call you later… Maybe. "She shrugged and hung up the phone not giving a thought to what Simon was saying as she ended the call. Everything was falling into place as planned. She hoped that soon enough she would be living happily ever after with Simons money and Sam's love and affection raising _their_ baby together as a family. She sighed dreamily and sported an ear to ear grin as she walked in to the doctor's office and approached the receptionist desk. "Dr. Yates please, tell her that her niece Penny is here."

* * *

"Ohhhh!" Mercedes groaned as she rolled to her side gripping her stomach. "No, no this can't happen today any day, but today!" She yelled out as she curled into fetal position. Mercedes looked over to the nightstand where her phone was and cursed under her breath. She made her way to the edge of the bed and reached for her phone to send a text to Sam.

**Me: Hope you haven't planned that date yet**

Mercedes turned back on to her side as she waited for him to text her back. The pain was so horrible that she wanted to call out for Kurt, but quickly remembered the talk she had promised him. She felt it was best to avoid the talk until she felt better or at least until she had her cramps under control. She took a bottle of pain reliever and popped one in to her mouth hoping that the cramps will soon resolve.

**Sam: Why? You haven't changed your mind again have you?**

She felt her cheeks fill with warmth as she read the text. It was still hard to believe that he had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. Even though she still had her reservations about him it made her giddy inside to know that they were going to go out on a date together. Mercedes still wasn't completely comfortable with the situation Sam had going with Penny nor was she comfortable with the thought that her going out with Sam could cause more drama and friction, something that she nor Sam needed at this time. Mercedes huffed as she began to text Sam back explaining her current 'situation'.

**Me: No not at a –**

"Ow! Fuck!" Mercedes yelped as another cramp shot through her body causing her to drop her phone. She once again gripped her stomach and rolled to her side to try and relieve some of the pressure she was feeling from the last burst of pain. As another cramp surged through her she gave up on not crying out for Kurt. "KURT! Come here please!" She pleaded out as she grabbed one of her pillows and squeezed it close to her.

Kurt had been up since six in the morning working on some of the stuff he and Mercedes needed to have organized for one of their new clients that she had yet been able to meet. Mercedes had been missing out on work while spending time with the Evans leaving Kurt to deal with all the meetings, organizing, and material run's due to Kitty being on vacation until the following week. He was upset, stressed, tired and didn't know how much more he could take before losing it. He sat going through the list of possible thing's Mercedes could have kept from him the past week. Unable to come to a conclusion, Kurt dropped his head on to the table and let out a sigh of frustration. As he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders he slowly raised his head only to be met with a smiling Blaine. "Didn't you hear Mercedes?" Blaine asked as he placed a bagel in front of a tired eyed Kurt. "You look horrible, babe." He said as he neatly stacked up the paper's that surrounded his boyfriend.

"Gee thanks." Kurt said flatly while resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I should go check on her." He rose from his seat and began to walk to Mercedes' room, but paused midway. "You know, I think I'll make her wait." Kurt walked back over to the table and began to eat the bagel Blaine had brought for him. After finishing eating he continued to sit for a few more minutes listening to Mercedes repeatedly call out for him. "I guess I'll go see what she wants it doesn't sound too good." He looked to Blaine and sighed as he reluctantly rose from his chair and made his way to Mercedes. "You rang." He sarcastically asked in a low tone as he entered her room.

Mercedes cringed at the sight of the noticeably pissed off Kurt. As he stood in the entry way of her room with a cocked eyebrow and arms firmly folded, Mercedes shifted in her bed and sat up. "I know you're really upset with me right now, but I need you to get some things for me from the store." She looked down to her hands as the room fell silent and filled with an uncomfortable awkward vibe.

Kurt walked over to the bed after noticing Mercedes wince a couple of times. He kicked off his shoes and climbed under the cover next to his best friend." Not until we talk." He said as he fixed a pillow behind Mercedes' back.

She quickly whipped her head around after hearing Kurt's response. "I'm in pain and you're trying to negotiate now?"

Kurt threw back the cover and began to exit the room. "Okay! Okay!" He heard her scream out. He smiled and happily made his way back to the bed. Fluffing a couple of pillows and taking a water bottle off of the night stand, he waited for Mercedes to begin.

"Okay so the reason I've been mia these past few days is because I've been spending time with Sam's family." She mumbled.

"YOU WHAT! Mercedes, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to provoke that crazy chick?" Kurt got up and ran to the bathroom and returned with a small tube." Here let me help you we'll write Penny straight across your forehead!" Mercedes slapped the lipstick out of Kurt's hand and pleaded for him to calm down." Calm down? You want me to calm down? Do you not understand that the whole point of you being here is FOR YOUR SAFTEY and you're over there playing Betty Crocker for people you don't even know – how the hell did you even meet them in the first place?"

Mercedes massaged her temples as Kurt rambled on." Kurt I'm going to need you to shut up for like five minutes if you want me to explain." He glided his index and thumb across lips signaling that his lips were sealed. "The last night in my apartment his brother came and knocked on my door."

Kurt's face softened at the mention of Sam having a brother. "There are two of them? He has a brother?" He asked excitedly as he turned his body to her.

"He's like 17 Kurt."

"18 can't be that far away." He shrugged. "Continue."

"Long story short they thought my apartment was Sam's apartment and when I directed them to his place he ended up not being home and me being the good person I am offered them to wait inside my apartment until he had made it back." Mercedes looked to the floor as she heard her notification ringer sound off on her phone.

Kurt palmed his forehead. " And what did Sam have to say about this?"

"Well he didn't really say much that night he seemed out of it, but he tried thanking me at dinner last night."

"You had dinner with him? You know I'm not letting you sleep in my room for the kicks the deal was you stay away from that building until we know what's going on with what's her face. Do we know what's going on?" He noticed Mercedes eyes repeatedly shifting to the floor. Standing up he walked over to where she was looking and retrieved her phone from the floor.

"Give it Kurt!" She demanded.

"I still have unanswered questions." He chirped.

Mercedes grunted in frustration." I had dinner with the whole family and I know more of his situation now. We talked, he apologized, we kissed once or twice and I left and that's the end of the story." She reached for her phone as Kurt tapped on one of the messages. " Kurt I'm sorry I kept this away from you –I knew how upset you were going to be now can I please have my phone back."

"I've had to deal with a picky ass client all on my own because of you playing house this past week. Look at my eyes Mercedes! I have bags under my eyes; Blaine just told me I looked horrible… He's never said that before! To top it all off all you had to do was tell me I would've just wanted to go with you Cedes, I don't want anything happening to you because of some guy." He began to pace. "If you're going to continue to keep stuff from me then maybe you should go back home."

Her eyes began to water as Kurt finished his last sentence. She hadn't realized how big of a deal this all was to him nor how much pressure he had been under. "I'm so sorry Kurt. Which client is it? I'll take over and I'll finish it out if you want me to." She grabbed his hand in hers." I promise from today on nothing but honesty." Mercedes paused and bit down her lip, realizing that there was one other thing she needed to tell him." I have a date with Sam…"

"You have a date with Sam." He echoed. "As long as you tell me where it'll take place then I'm cool with it and I can't promise that Blaine and I won't be there watching from a distance." He handed her back her phone as he smiled and wiped the stray tear that had fallen from her face. "The person I've been working with is this guy Simon Mayer he bought a house to surprise his fiancé, she doesn't know about it yet and she's expecting so we're designing the nursery and master bedroom."

Mercedes nodded her head as Kurt briefed her in on all the details of their new client. "So you're not mad?"

"Oh I'm mad, but you're my bestie so I'll get over it like always." He got up and gave her a hug before heading towards the door.

"Wait! What about the stuff from the store?" She whined as she gripped her stomach.

Kurt evilly smiled. "Oh tampons and Midol is on the way as well as ice cream and those jalapeño chips you like so much."

Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she wondered what Kurt was talking about. He nodded to her hand. Mercedes followed Kurt's stare in to her hands, scrolling through her messages she saw just what Kurt was up to while he held her phone captive. Her eyes shot up from the screen to her friend." Kurt you didn't!" She grabbed what was in her reach and tossed it at Kurt.

"Just a little payback. Have a nice first date!" He gleefully said as he closed the door." Oh and it blew over! I'm not mad anymore!" He yelled from behind the door before bursting in to laughter.

Mercedes scurried out of her bed despite the pain she was in. She rushed in to the shower, fixed her hair and groaned and cursed Kurt as she tossed through her things. Unable to find anything comfortable enough for her to slip on that wouldn't put too much pressure against her stomach. Finally coming across a pair of sweat pants and a plain black tank top she rushed off and got dressed.

* * *

"That'll be him!" Kurt sung as he skipped to answer the door.

Blaine's eyes followed Kurt as he went to answer the door. "You should really let me answer it." He said, slightly pushing Kurt out of the way.

"No I got it Blaine!"

"I'm already here Kurt!"

"So am I!"

"You know I'm starting to think Sam being here is more for you and not Mercedes."

"Just move out of the way!"

Blaine gave one more shove to Kurt and turned the door knob, as the door swung open the two men fell to the ground at Sam's feet. Slowly raising their heads they see a confused and grinning Sam.

"Uh- Um welcome!" Blaine said as he brushed off his trousers and polo shirt, leaving Kurt down on the ground. "Our guest need's to enter the house Kurt, are you going to get up?" He asked while goofily smiling and staring at Sam.

"Oh yes boyfriend of mine I'll get up no need to help. I'll be fine." He sarcastically said as he stood on to his feet.

"Please come in." The pair stepped aside allowing Sam to enter the house. "Let me show to her room." Blaine offered.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend as he began to escort him down the hallway. He went in to the living room awaiting Blaine's return. "Welcome? Since when have you ever greeted a guest with a 'welcome'?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked back in to the room.

"I was being polite." He shrugged.

"You were being thirsty."

"What was it that you had said? Was it, it's just harmless flirting? Relax Kurt." Blaine laughed.

* * *

Sam stood by the door with a grocery bag in hand. Mercedes awkwardly smiled and patted the space next to her. "This is so embarrassing, I'm sorry." She apologized as he handed her the bag. "Really I had no idea Kurt was going to do that." She removed the bag of jalapeño chips and began to eat them. "Want some?" She asked, practically shoving the bag in Sam's face.

"No I'm good." Sam sat watching her stuff her face with the chips. He smiled at how adorable she looked with chips in her cheeks and her simple clothing; he always admired a woman who didn't over think her appearance too much. "I'm not sorry."

Mercedes froze; hand in bag at Sam's words. "What?"

"You said that you're sorry for what Kurt did, well I'm not. It's not my first time buying this stuff – it can be a little embarrassing sometimes when the clerk looks at you a certain way like I'm the one using it." He rambled. "Point is even if the circumstances aren't… um I don't know... Ideal. I'm just glad I get to spend time with you even if it is in a bedroom. "He scooted closer. "Alone. "He continued scooting. "Watching movies and eating junk food." They were now touching leg to leg. "With possible cuddling?" He suggested with a raised eyebrow as he pulled her in to his arms. "You know this has the potential to be the best date ever."

Mercedes caught Sam's stare and began to smile." Maybe you're right." She nuzzled against his arm." Still not how I envisioned my first date with you."

"Oh you've thought about our date before?" He smirked.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "You know this is still really weird." She said, raising her head.

"If you want we can reschedule."

"No, no what I mean is you – I mean this new you. It was all so out of the blue if I knew any better I would say you were pulling a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on me." Mercedes laughed.

Sam bit down on his lip as his eyes wandered the room. "Yeah well things happen." He trailed off. "So you wanna pick up where we left off?"

Mercedes cocked an eyebrow." Wha- uh Sam."

"20 questions remember? Mercedes relax!" He said nudging her shoulder. "Wait what you thought I meant?"

"Uh-Nothing doesn't matter." She said, shifting in her spot uncomfortably. "What was your dream as a kid?" She asked trying to switch the subject.

Sam took a while to answer the question. He thought back to his day's in high school when he was a football player he was happy when playing ball, but happiest when creating the comic strips he secretly drew and kept in his locker so none of his jock buddies could see. "Well I wanted to play pro footba-"He sighed and lowered his head, realizing that if he wanted whatever he had going with Mercedes to go any further that he would need to be completely honest. About everything. "I wanted to create comic books." Sam murmured. He didn't want to mention his failed attempt to do so. He didn't want Mercedes to see him as a failure or a joke so in no way did he have the desire to tell her how he came about to being an illustrator.

"Is that how you became an illustrator?" She asked almost instantly.

_Shit_. He cursed under his breath as he flashed a forced smile." Uh - how about we move on to your question. What was your last relationship like?"

Mercedes shook her head and gave him a sweet smile. "No Sam, not until you finish your question."

He gripped the back of his neck and tried his best to avoid Mercedes' eyes." I-uh… Yeah that's how I became a book illustrator. Long story short I gave the comic book thing a try and no one was interested so I took the next best thing. "He was surprised when he seen Mercedes still carrying about munching on her chips, he instead thought he would catch her staring at him, judging him. He smiled. "So yeah your go."

"Okay." She sat aside her snacks and adjusted herself in the bed. "My last relationship was with this guy named Shane. "She paused and grabbed the necklace that was hanging around her neck." We were together for three years during college and I thought he was going to be the guy I married. It all started out so good he was a gentleman and I was smitten… then the day of our two-year anniversary something changed in him or maybe nothing changed he just decided to show who he really was. "Mercedes' voice softened." He – uh became more controlling and jealous it got to the point where I couldn't go anywhere unless he was with me, I couldn't talk to anyone except Kurt and that was only because he's gay, but he put an end to that too after seeing us on the couch. I was resting my head on his lap and Shane went ballistic."

Sam grabbed her hand as he saw tears beginning to fill her eyes. He became angry as she continued to tell him about her relationship with Shane, he'd wish he had been around to protect her, to teach Shane a lesson, to make her aware of what he was doing to her. Sam could feel his face begin to get hot as he became more and more angry." Mercedes you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"It's fine Sam. Sometimes I feel like I need to talk about this." Mercedes let go of Sam's hand to change from cupping each other's hand to linking their fingers together. She looked down to their linked hands then back up to Sam's green eyes and when she did she got the feeling that everything would be alright from that moment on." You know what's the kicker of this story? I didn't even realize what he was doing. I just thought he was being protective of me so I went along with everything he told me to do. It got to the point where I was alone I didn't have anyone to talk to, I stopped going out it was always to class and back. Then I don't know, I was walking home and saw my friends in a restaurant laughing and having fun and then it finally hit me. "Sam cupped her face and used his thumb to brush the falling tears away." I went home to break-up with him and there he was in our bed with some other girl I put both of them out of my apartment butt naked. He was in the hall banging on the door assed out! "She laughed." I was so horrible to Kurt I pushed him aside for Shane… I made him leave our apartment. He was my roommate and I made him leave." Mercedes dropped her head on to Sam's shoulder. "We're closer than ever now and he said he's forgiven me, but sometime I think he still gets sour about it."

Sam continued to swipe his thumb against her arm while holding her close. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that Kurt does forgive her and that she was strong for leaving Shane on her own, but he couldn't find the word's to do it. Instead all he could do was hold her close to him and hope that she could feel what he felt for her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… For listening. There aren't many guy's that would've sat there actually listening to me talk about my ex."

He never actually engaged in a conversation like the one he was having with Mercedes, talking about pasts and problems and not being judged or criticized for it, not even with Charlie. It felt good to do something other than taking a girl to bed. "You can talk to me about whatever, whenever you want. "He said as kissed the top of her head. "Hey um – I forgot your ice cream do you want to go and get some with me?"

Mercedes' face lit up at Sam's question. "Yeah, let me just go tell Kurt!" She hopped out of the bed and knocked on Kurt's door, she waited for him to answer, but he never did. She continued throughout the house searching for her friend, after being unable to find him she came to the conclusion that he and Blaine had went out. Leaving a note behind, she grabbed Sam and the two made their way out.

They drove down the long, quiet street with the windows rolled down and music playing. Sam beat his thumbs against the steering wheel in sync with the song playing on the radio as Mercedes hummed along. He stole glances of her while she wasn't looking as did she when he wasn't looking, each smiling and blushing when one got caught. The car ride to the ice cream parlor was one of the most exhilarating and relaxing things either of them had encountered since making the move New York. It didn't bother them that they weren't really talking. All it took for them to be satisfied was each other's presence, the stolen look's, music and the cool night breeze that flowed between them. All worries, problems and doubts either one of them had instantly drifted away as they became consumed with each other's auras. "Okay we're here!" Sam announced as he turned off the car. "Is it bad that I just want to sit here?" He grabbed Mercedes' hand and started to trace lines in to her palm, he couldn't help but laugh when he felt her body shiver.

She jerked her hand away and shyly smiled. "Maybe we should go in." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt. Sam was staring Mercedes down and she couldn't take it, her eyes wandered around the car as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. She partly wanted to know what was going through his mind and she partly didn't care, she kind of liked the way he was looking at her. It made her feel special. "Earth to Sam!" She took her index and thumb and pinched a bit of his arm, earning an 'ouch' from him.

He pouted and rubbed his arm. "What you do that for?" He asked still rubbing the spot she pinched.

"You were being weird."

"I like looking at you, how is that weird?"

She wished she had a response for that question, but she couldn't find the words or reason to explain why it was weird. Fact was that it wasn't. Fact was she didn't really mind him looking. Fact was she wanted him to continue looking at her. She simply shrugged her shoulders and looked down to her hands." You really know how to charm a girl Sam Evans." She lightly shoved his arm as she smiled.

"You know for someone so small you're really strong and really violent!" He laughed. "If me looking at you bothers you then I don't know what to tell you, I can't promise you that I'll stop."

"I don't want you to." She quickly slapped a hand over mouth and looked over to him. "Did I say that out loud?" Sam didn't respond instead he sat there with a dopey grin that stretched along from ear to ear.

"Sure did, now let's go!" He dashed out of the car and sprinted to the other side to open the door for his date, once Mercedes was out he offered her his arm and she gladly accepted it, but not without giggling.

"So uh just pick what you want I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom!" He kissed her cheek and ran off, leaving her in line staring at the menu.

She played with her bottom lip as she looked over the many flavors and debated on what to get. The line began to move, but when the man standing in front of her turned around she noticed it was she and Kurt's client Simon, she knew this because of the file Kurt gave her with the copy of his identification card. Mercedes looked the man over a couple of times and noticed he was searching for someone, she assumed it was the fiancé Kurt had mentioned. Unsure of what to say or how to introduce herself she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Hello." The man raised an eyebrow and looked at her confusingly. Mercedes extended out her hand to shake his. "I'm sorry. I'm Mercedes Jones; you've been working with my partner Kurt on your new house. "Once Mercedes clarified who she was, Simon happily shook her hand.

"Ah yes, he's been a big help and has been great with the designing of the nursery." The two talked about future plans for the home and a bit about his fiancé. In the mist of chatting Mercedes couldn't help but direct her attention to the purse Simon was holding, it was the same exact purse Penny had the night she announced her pregnancy. She pieced that together along with a few of the details Simon had told her about his fiancé. Mercedes quickly called herself silly and shook off the thought, declaring it as nothing more than a coincidence and continued on with their conversation.

**Mean-while by the bathrooms …**

Sam was at the sink washing his hands, he walked over to the where the paper towels were but discovered there were none stocked. As he exited the bathroom, he dried his hands on his jeans not paying attention to anything in front of him.

"Ow!"

Sam offered his hand to the woman who he ran it to. "I'm so sor- you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Quickly realizing it was Penny; he turned and began to rush off to retrieve Mercedes.

"Sam wait!"

"Go away; I'm not supposed to see you again until we get those results." He stated firmly as he continued walking.

"You're here with her aren't you?"

Sam stopped cold in his tracks. He slowly turned to Penny and walked in to her personal space. "It's none of your business who I'm here with. Leave me alone, leave us alone or so help me –"Sam caught himself as his anger began to get the best of him. "Don't concern yourself with me just take care of that kid you're carrying." He said through gritted teeth. Penny followed behind him like a lost puppy and continued talking fully aware that she was getting under his skin. As they neared the end of the walkway to enter the main part of the parlor, Mercedes turned the corner and Penny being Penny saw this as an opportunity. Yanking Sam she turned him to face her and with ease used all her strength to pull him down in to a kiss, grabbing the nape of his neck.

Mercedes stood crossed armed while silently watching the messy exchange between Sam and Penny. Had it been any other woman, any other situation Mercedes would've left without giving it a second thought, but she came to terms with the fact that Penny was desperate and that she would do almost anything to get Sam it also helped that she could see the disgust in Sam's face and the tugs as he attempted to pull away from her grip.

Sam finally managed to pull away. He quickly wiped his mouth along his sleeve. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again! I don't want you, I don't want to kiss you, I don't like you, I want no dealings with you! Got that? "He spun around and was met with Mercedes, who still standing with her arms crossed. "Mercedes… I"

Mercedes lifted a hand to stop Sam from talking. She walked over to him and placed a small peck on his cheek, without breaking eye contact with Penny she intertwined her fingers with his. They both turned hand in hand sending Penny a smile before disappearing from her sight, leaving her alone by the bathrooms to bask in her rage.

Back in the car it was silent, but a different kind of silent compared to before. Sam repeatedly cleared his throat as if he were about to speak, but never did. Mercedes stared outside of the window keeping her head turned away from Sam. "Mercedes I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes as he apologized. Although she didn't believe anything that happened tonight was his fault there was still one thing bothering her. He pulled in to Kurt's driveway and placed the car in park, she laid a finger on the bottom of his chin to turn his head around. She sadly smiled. "I need to know something." She bit down on her lip. "If this thing between us goes any further I need to know that even if I'm not there that you would tell me anything that Penny does or anyone else for that matter. I need to know that if I'm not around that I could trust you enough to tell me what happens, to not keep anything from me… About anything."

Sam adjusted himself in the seat to face Mercedes. "What?"

"While I stood there watching you and her kiss I wondered if you had the intention of telling me right after had I not been standing there."

"After I ran in to Penny I tried going for you. So yes I would've told you."

She nodded her head and smiled." That's all I needed to know." Mercedes leaned over the cars armrest, hovering her lips over his just barely making them touch. "Remember what I said Evans, don't make me regret this."

Sam grabbed her head and pushed her lips in to his. He pulled her over the armrest over on to his lap so she could straddle him and deepen the kiss.

"Hello!" They heard someone say through tiny knocks on the window. They instantly realized it was Kurt due to him having his face pressed against the glass looking in to the car.

"Kurt what the hell?" The two groaned before parting and exiting the car. "Why are you being a creeper and where were you?"

"Never mind that, didn't you forget something?" He pointed down in to the direction of the crouch of her pants.

She quickly slapped Kurt's hand down and pulled him aside. "No Kurt I did not forget! Nothing was about to happen we were kissing that's it!"

"Just was being a concerned friend… I take it your series of unfortunate events turned out just fine being you two were just swallowing each other's tongues."

"Yes Kurt now can you please go?" Kurt gave eyed the two and gave them both a wink before entering the house. "I'm sorry about th-" Sam bent down and caught her lips with his, continuing the kiss that was broken apart by Kurt.

Once parted, they gasped for air and shared an awkward laugh. "I should go." He whispered. "I'll come by tomorrow if you want me to. Mercedes quickly nodded without giving it any thought. Sam chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead before entering his car. "I'll call you when I get home." She watched him back out of the drive way before allowing herself to trace a finger along her lips and smile at the night they shared together. She walked towards the door of Kurt's house and sat on the porch step's dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Evans its Mercedes. I kind of need to talk you about something that happened tonight."

"I'm listening sweetie."

"We ran in to Penny tonight and there's something that's really bothering me."

**One week later.**

It was the day Penny and Sam were to receive the results of the paternity test. Penny showed up and hour early to the appointment. While waiting to be seen by her aunt she sat in the waiting room reading the latest issue of Pop! Magazine. She took no notice to the woman that slid in to the seat next to her.

"Hello Penny."

Penny eyed the older woman and scoffed. "Do I know you?" She hissed.

"No, but I know you and we need to have a little talk."

"Oh really and what is it that you would like to talk about, lady?

The woman fiddled with her fingers and widely grinned at Penny when she asked just the question she was waiting for. "About you and Simon."

Penny gasped at the woman's words and quickly stormed outside of the waiting room, waving a hand for the woman to follow." Who the hell are you and how do you know about me and Simon?"

The woman didn't really know if there was a Penny and Simon, but thanks to Penny she now confirmed what was just a suspicion. "To answer your question I'm Sam's mother and just up until a few seconds ago I didn't know anything about you and Simon, but now I do so thank you." Mary turned to leave as Penny grabbed her arm. She looked down to Penny's hand that was on her arm then back up to her."I suggest you move your hand and leave my son alone." She said calmly.

"Or what grandma, what are you going to do hm?"

Mary simply shook her head and smiled." No need for me to do anything you've done everything on your own and now you're going to get what you deserve for it." She snatched her arm from Penny's grip and exited the building.

**Updates will be coming way more frequently now that I'm back home so expect to see an update 1-2 times every week. **

**Mama Evans is now stepping into the picture! How do you think things with Penny will come to an end? Sam and Mercedes are dating, but no labels as to what they are to each other just yet. Also that talk with Sam and Stacey is coming up and maybe a little naughty behavior between Sam and Mercedes? ;)**

**Thank you for tanking the time to read, review, follow and favorite I appreciate it more than you know and y'all just help me out so much, you just don't know. - Cece**


End file.
